


Emotion Sickness remix

by NeoTyson



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Emotion Sickness Episode, F/M, Fluff and Humor, KimxJosh, Romance, Ron and Kim argue, RonBon, RonxBon, TaraxFelix
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoTyson/pseuds/NeoTyson
Summary: AU of Emotion Sickness: What Happens when Kim is not the one to be affected by the moodulator? Ron/Bonnie, Felix/Tara.





	1. Alternative sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Kim possible or Disney related or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Ron Stoppable: Emotion Sickness**

_Alternative sickness_

*Middleton high school gym*

"Hey people, listen up! In a frenzied outpouring of community pride this weekend we celebrate Middleton Days. A salute to giants of local industry, from the space center in the world famous Middleton Pickle Works." Announce Mr. Barkin, who is currently explaining to some local students in the gym about the importance of Middleton days. He is about to continue his speech until he sees a sight that catches him off guard.

"Stoppable! Explanation now!" He yells at the student, who is none other than Ron Stoppable, wearing a pickle mascot outfit.

"I'm Kosher Deli, the Pickle Works beloved mascot and this is Gurkin." Ron, with Rufus jumping on his shoulders with his pickle outfit, explains to Mr. Barkin earning confused looks from the other students.

"Mocking our proud pickle heritage are we?" Mr. Barkin asks not to amuse by Ron's usual attic.

"Mock…the…pickle? Never Mr. B.." Ron responds like he was offended.

"I'm keeping an eye on you cucumber boy." Mr. Barkin whispers in a serious low tone before yelling at the other students, "Float builders! Let's get busy!" After Mr. Barkin leaves Ron's presence, his other best friend Felix appears behind him.

"Feeling green for Middleton days I see?" Felix jokes.

"You know the Ronman has to show his support," Ron responds only his proud expression changes to annoy by what he is now seeing.

Felix tilts his head asking, "What's up? Oh." He turns to see Ron's best friend from pre-k and teen hero Kim Possible walking hand to hand with her boyfriend, Josh Mankey. Ever since Ron helped her during her date with the artist guy, Kim has spent a lot of time with Josh since they became official. Though she still made a little time with Ron.

Ron sighs before out of nowhere hearing a mock tone from queen b herself, "Look at that, miss possible is so hung over on Josh that now she doesn't have time for her loser sidekick." Bonnie, who is Kim rival, taunts Ron knows that the two haven't been hanging out as often as they used to.

"Come on, lay off Bonnie." Felix chimes in trying to defend his friend only for Ron to throw them off by the next words that come out of his mouth.

"My man, don't worry. I'm fine with KP and Josh dating." Ron tells them with a shrug.

"What?!" Both Felix and Bonnie yelp at the same time not expecting to hear that from Ron.

"Seriously, Kim and I are always going to be cool, so it's not like she has to hang with every 24/7. Plus her happiness means more to me anyway, so as long as he treats her right then, I'm cool." Ron explains truthfully. As much as he doesn't care for Josh due to him being a pretty boy and his last name being one letter close to one of his most hated animals, monkeys, he understood how much Kim wanted a chance with him. Therefore, as her best friend, he is willing to deal with him.

"Totally in denial." Bonnie throws her hand at his face and begins to walk off.

A smirk appears on Felix's face, catching her attention before she leaves announcing, "Well, how's this for denial? Ron man, me and Tara is meeting up at Bueno nacho after school, you want to tag along?"

Bonnie eyes grew wide, and she spins her body around screaming, "What!?" Not believing that her best didn't tell her anything about the news.

Ron smiles at Bonnie's reaction. "Sounds like a plan, I see you making the smooth moves on Tara." He elbows him, causing him to wave his hands in panic mode.

"Whoa, there we are just going to hang out, besides rumor has it that she has a crush on you." Felix quickly tells Ron, while trying to hide a hint a red forming from his cheeks.

"Really?" Ron asks with disbelief.

"Correction had, and she didn't let me know about this." Bonnie quickly corrects Ron knowing full well about her best friend's crush on the loser at the time.

"Well, I guess surprise then." Felix spreads his arms out like he was throwing a surprise party for Bonnie.

Ron chuckles at his attic. "In that case, count me in. You know that's like me and Rufus second home." Rufus jumps on Ron's shoulders agreeing.

"I'm coming just to see if this is legit," Bonnie claims, putting her hands on her hips earning stun expressions from Ron, Rufus, and Felix.

"Um, whatever floats your boat. Ron you might want to get rid of the suit before we head there." Felix suggests pointing at his current attire.

Bonnie chimes in saying, "I agree, it's bad enough I have to be seen with you so you in that costume will be even worse."

Ron shakes his head in annoyance from her comments. "Okay, I get it sheesh. I sometimes wish she wouldn't be so mean when it comes to me." Ron heads to the locker room to change not realizing that his wish would soon get what he just asked for.

* * *

*Insert theme song*

Ooohh yeahh yeah

I'm your basic average guy and I'm here to help save the world

You could stop me

Cause I'm Ron Stop-pa-ble

There are some things I can't do

But when danger calls

Just know that I am on my way

It doesn't matter where or

When there's trouble

If ya just call my name

Ron Stoppable

Call Kim, beep Kim if ya

Wanna reach Kim

But if ya wanna page me it's okay

Whenever you need me baby

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

Call me, beep me if you

wanna reach me

Doesn't matter where Doesn't matter when (unless I'm in Bueno Nacho) I will be there for ya till the very end

Danger or trouble I'm there on the double You know that you always can call Ron Stop-pa-ble

 **Ron Stoppable:**  Never be normal

Call me, beep me if ya

wanna reach me

* * *

*Later at Bueno Nacho*

"Ah, nothing like some Bueno Nacho to satisfy my hunger from finishing up my newest creation... The Moodulator!" Doctor Cyrus Bortel yells out of excitement over completing the finishing touches of his new invention.

"Hey Minster keep it down over there!" Ned, the manager, demands not wanting the doctor's outburst to disrupt everyone else's meal.

"Sorry." Doctor Bortel responds softy with a shy smile getting everyone's attention off of him. Once all eyes came off him, Doctor Bortel checks out his new Moodulator chips. "I can't wait to go home and perform the mood control test to make sure the device work. I already can't wait to see which government agency will bid the highest once I put my Moodulaters for sale. I'm just one auction away to finding out, but in the meantime, I should hurry back home so I won't miss the Fearless Ferret Marathon."

At the same time outside of Bueno Nacho, "How could you Tara?" Bonnie questions her best friend as she along with Ron, Felix, and Tara make their way to the restaurant.

Tara shakes her head in frustration. "Bonnie, I already have answered that question, Felix asked me to hang out, and I said yes. Plain and simple."

"But you did so without telling me first," Bonnie argues.

Ron decides to step in and try to calm the situation, mostly since he was getting tired of Bonnie getting on Tara's case. "Come on Bonbon; it's not like they are going on a date. We are going to hang out."

"Don't call me that, and like I would be caught hanging with a loser like you!" Bonnie snaps at Ron causing him to wince at her comment. Usually, Bonnie's insults go through one ear and out the other, but for some reason now it is now starting to affect him.

Tara, who used to have a crush, didn't like how her best friend treated Ron. It never made sense to her why she did after Ron saved her and the other cheerleaders at Camp WannaWeep from turning into mutated freaks. "What's your deal with Bonnie? Ron is a great guy if you would get to know him."

"Plus, you are technically hanging with him because we all going to the same place." Felix also defends Ron, wishing that Bonnie wasn't joining them.

Bonnie rolls her eyes and looks towards the other direction. "Whatever, and I'm only coming along because of Tara." She claims when she is trying to find out if something is going on between Felix and Tara.

Ron also looks the other way with a somewhat sad expression on his face thinking, _"Man she is so hard to deal with, almost like a reverse version of_ Kp _. I wish there were more to her than the whole Queen B personal, a Bonnie that's likable."_ His thoughts begin to wonder about what Kim was up to with Josh, but quickly stop when an older man runs out the entrance knocking into Tara and Bonnie. In the process of the accident, Bonnie's phone fell out her pocket while the doctor's Moodulator device fell out of his pocket along with his chips landing on the two cheerleader's necks

Felix rushes over to Tara to help her up. "Tara, you okay?"

"Yes, thank you, Felix." She answers him with a warm smile.

Ron kneels over to Bonnie to check up on her. "Bonnie are you.." but before he could hold his hand to help her up, she swats it away saying, "Don't touch me with your loser germs."

Ron mutters to his self, _"Yep she fine."_ before walking over to the older guy to give him, what he thought was his phone, Bonnie's cell phone." "Sorry about that."

The doctor in return passes what he thought was the young girl's cell phone, his Moodulator device. "It's okay. I was in a hurry; I should have paid more attention." Doctor Bortel apologizes and quickly leaves the scene leaving the group baffle on what just happen. They enter the place where Ron and Felix escort the two cheerleaders to a table to sit at while they order food.

However, when Ron and Felix went to go order their food Bonnie yells at Ron, "You moron, you this isn't my phone!"

Ron hurries back over to the table and sees a strange green device instead of Bonnie's cell phone. "Darn it; I should have looked down before I picked up this thing that looks like a video game?" He takes it to observe the device until he pushes a button causing a sad blue face to appear on the screen. Suddenly Bonnie and Tara's eyes flash blue, and they both start crying.

"I can't believe I don't have my phone." Bonnie whimpers and cries uncontrollably.

Ron sits down with her to try and console her. "I'm sorry Bonnie it was an accident." while Felix does the same with Tara asking, "Tara, what's wrong?"

"it's just sad seeing Bonnie losing her phone." She answers while crying as well.

At that moment, a light bulb went off in Ron's head. "Hey, I have an idea. Why I don't just hit Wade and maybe he can track your phone and get it back for you." He suggests while pushing the button again making a yellow face to appear on the screen.

"Really, oh Ron you are a great friend like Kim says you are," Bonnie said excitedly and hugged Ron out of nowhere.

"Uh, thank you?" Ron responds carefully not understanding how her moods change like that and why she is now hugging him.

"You are a great friend as well Felix, being here during Bonnie's time of need," Tara tells Felix with a huge smile.

"Oh. Thanks, you too." Felix scratches the back of his neck in confusion.

Ron then snaps out of his thoughts with a small smile, saying, "Well, at least you not angry at me." before hitting the device to make an angry red face appear.

Another cheerleader, Hope, appears at the place and walks over to the group. "Hey Bonnie, I just tried calling your cell about a cheerleader meeting we are having, but you didn't answer."

"Maybe you should ask the loser, why I couldn't answer my phone." Bonnie glares and points her finger at Ron.

Ron shakes his head quickly to defend his self. "It was an honest mistake!"

"and what do you have to say for yourself?" Tara questions Felix with an angry expression.

"What are you talking about? I didn't lose her phone," Felix responds not to understand her question.

"Yet you didn't help make sure she had it." She claims. Ron sees Felix head hang and feels bad because today was supposed to be a great day for him getting to hang with Tara, yet because of his clumsiness, he messes up the plans.

"Seriously, it's all my fault, and I will make sure that I make this right Bonnie I promise," Ron speaks up to take the heat off Felix to take ownership for what happen. Plus, it wasn't like Kim is here to help him so he might as well be mature about this situation on his own.

In the process of his speech, Ron presses the button again making a face go back to blue. "Stoppable, I should be sorry. I know you didn't mean to lose my phone." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

Though the mood changes through him off again, Ron shakes it off. "It's all good. Still, it's my responsibility to get it back. So you go on to the meeting, I will get Wade's help a.s.a.p." Ron puts the device in his pocket to let Bonnie out of her seat but not before pushing it reverting the face to yellow.

"Okay, sounds good. See you tomorrow. Come up, Tara." Bonnie cheerfully said with Tara coming behind her, but tells Felix, "I will talk to you later." The two cheerleaders leave in a cheerful mood, leaving the two young boys completely stun about what they witness.

"Confuse?" Ron simply asks.

"Most definitely bro." Felix simply answers.

"Good, because I thought it was just me. So what we do now?" Ron wonders as the two turn their attention from the cheerleaders to each other.

"I can only think of one thing to do." Felix begins to suggest with a smirk.

"Zombie Mayhem 4 at your place?" Ron questions with his smirk.

"You read my mind." With their new plan now set, Ron and Felix order their food to take with them and head over to Felix's place to eat and game the weird day away.

* * *

*That evening at Felix place*

"Win bro again. Admit it; I'm the champ." Felix announces after winning the final round in their game session.

"You just lucky that I was distracted," Ron said in a low tone, for he mostly was in deep thought.

Felix knew precisely what he was referring to. "By what happens between Bonnie and Tara? Yeah, that was weird how they were acting earlier."

"Either losing the phone was a major deal, or they must have some strange cold." Ron proposes with a shrug getting Felix to chuckle.

"Regardless, hopefully, they will feel better by tomorrow. Speaking of which, are you okay about the whole Tara used to have a crush on you thing?" Felix switches to serious mode wondering how does his friend feel about him and Tara.

Ron sighs before answering. "Dude its okay, I mean I am pretty dense when it comes to girls anyways. Are you asking me because you interesting in her cause it's not like she's my property and I think you would be good for her."

"I mean I just in the beginning stage, yeah she's attractive, but would a cheerleader go for me with my condition?" Felix looks at his wheelchair with sadness. Like Ron, he had his insecurities when it came to girls since he feels that no girl would go for a guy who can't walk.

Ron softly places a hand on his shoulder, feeling his pain. "Dude, I made not know Tara that well, but I don't believe she's shallow like that. Any girl would be lucky to have you bro wheelchair or no wheelchair. Heck, when I first met you I didn't care about that, we both have the same interest and ended up becoming good friends."

Though part of him still didn't believe so, Felix was fortunate to have a friend like Ron to encourage him. "Thanks, man, I appreciate that and the same to you."

Ron shakes his head and laughs at the thought of any girl liking him. "Nah, I probably couldn't get a girl, even if my life was on the line."

Hearing his response somewhat shock Felix. He heard about the time Ron saved the cheerleaders at camp WannaWeep, cutting his hair, and when he became rich. During those times supposedly Ron confidence was up when it came to the ladies. Now it just seems like none is there and wonders have Ron talk to Kim about this. "You really shouldn't settle yourself short like that Ron. You travel the world with Kim to fight bad guys; all you need is for that one girl to get to know you and the Ron Factor." Felix attempts to motivate him, deciding not to bring up Kim in this topic.

 _"Only in my dreams."_ Ron thinks to his self.

Felix gets him out of thoughts by asking, "Oh by the way, do you still have that device you accidentally pick up?"

"Yep, right in my pocket. I will find a way to beat it, assuming that it is a video game ha-ha. Anyways, it's getting late so I better head in. See ya bro." Ron said, giving Felix a high five as he makes his exit. "Alright will catch you tomorrow."

As Ron heads home, he had a lot on his mind to think about. One was the new possible relationship between Felix and Tara. Even though he told Felix that he was okay with him pursuing her, a small part of him wasn't because if Felix and Tara become a couple, he would be the only one single and alone since Kim has been all over Josh. Ron was the type of person that wants to make sure the people that he cares about happy before his self, which meant him not getting his happiness thus not wanting to take time away from his close friends. Sure, he is cool with Monique, but at times Ron feels like he gets on her nerves despite them having the same interest in wrestling and she probably could get any guy he wants anytime soon.

Next was his current relationship with Kim. If it's not a mission, the two haven't spent as much time together since Kim became official with Josh Monkey, cough, Mankey. He wanted to talk to Kim about how he was feeling from them not hanging to the incident with Bonnie, but he knew how much getting with Josh meant to her. Since they are a couple he didn't want to interfere in her new love life, nor continuing to bring up theories about how Josh last name is close to a specific animal that he hates, even if does cost them time together.

Then there's the situation today at Bueno Nacho with the random mood swings with Bonnie. One second she's upset and rightfully so after losing her phone than she was sad which also make sense, leading to her being in a happy mood which was weird yet he came up with a great plan to get her phone, then she gets angry again, etc. Ron had no idea what was going with her or Tara, although he did wish about dealing with a sweeter version of Bonnie and all, but common sense tells him that wishes don't come true plus that doesn't explain Tara's actions. He would typically talk to Kim about something like this but figures she would say something about its a girl thing leaving him more confused.

Entering his room, Ron slips on his sleep clothes and heads to bed with Rufus on his side. "Rufus, today was a little strange with Bonnie losing her phone, but tomorrow is a new day, and everything will be back to normal once Bonnie gets her phone back." Rufus agrees as the two go to sleep. What Ron doesn't realize is that once tomorrow arrives, his motto never normal will take on new meaning in his life considering when he threw his pants, that he had worn earlier, on the ground it cause the device to switch the face from yellow smiley face to a lovely pink face.

TBC

* * *

**Author's note: Welcome new and old fans to my new, first ever Ron Stoppable fic, yes I said Ron Stoppable not Kim Possible because any Ron stories I do will be mostly featuring Ron and him pairing up with someone else other than Kim. As of right now other than this RonBon fic, I am doing a Ron/Tara fic and possibly attempt a one-shot of Ron/Monique if I still feel up to it or get ideas on how to write it. I am also doing a Spider-man/Ron crossover fic but not sure on the plot or parings yet.**

**Now with the Ron/Tara fic I hope to make it a long story focusing on the couple like The redemption of Bonnie Walker (if you are a RonBon fan that is a must read) because the only long story I have seen with Ron/Tara is the "Aftermath of WannaWeep" story, which with all due of respect it had too many Kim/Ron moments in it to me. Just so if you Ron stoppable fans all want to know, in order, my favorite Ron parings since reading different ones on this site are 1. RonBon, 2. Rongo, 3. Ron/Yori, 4. Ron/Tara (only because I haven't seen a lot featuring the paring), 5. Kimron, and if you want my reasons for this order I will do it in the next chapter.**

**Now, as far as my first Ron story goes, this is what if (AU) version of emotion sickness that involves Bonnie getting the moodulator on her instead of Kim (its an idea that has been stuck in my head for the longest since reading RonBon stories). The idea somewhat came from the fanfic "A Lifelong Friendship" where Bonnie and Ron were friends in pre-k instead of Kim and Ron (The writer never did finish his story). I don't know how long this story is going to go for it might be a short story since I know it's most likely not going to surpass the other great RonBon fics on here, but I might make it long because I don't want to rush the relationship. Either way, I hope you all enjoy it and hope you look forward to any future Ron Stoppable fics that I do.**


	2. Wishes do come true

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Wishes do come true**

*The next morning at Ron's place*

The following day, Ron Stoppable wakes up feeling good about today. Getting out of bed and into his bathroom to get ready, he starts to think about what happen yesterday reminding his self that he needs to call Wade about helping return Bonnie's phone. Once he puts his clothes on, Ron grabs the house phone and dials Wade's number.

_"If only I had my Kimmunicator or better yet, call it the Ronmunicator,"_ Ron mutters to his self before hearing the tech genius answer.

"Hey Ron, what's up? Kind of surprising to get a call from you before school unless you are trying to get me to spy on Josh again?" Wade questions him curiously remembering the day after Kim and Josh became official Ron wanted info on him to see if he was all that Kim claimed he was.

Ron rolls his eyes in amusement recalling that day. "No this is not that type of call and wouldn't you be concerned about Kim dating someone with the last name that is one letter close to the word monkey?"

"Um, that's mostly would be you." Wade chuckles on the other end of the phone.

"Don't blame me for worrying about a friend," Ron said, trying to joke back but his tone came across hurt.

Wade picks up on this and asks, "Trust me; I'm not. Speaking of Kim, have you talk to her yet?" Not too long ago Ron sort of express to him that he feels Kim's new relationship would be the end of their friendship since they haven't hung out like they used to.

"No, and I'm not planning on it. I don't want to get in the way in her new relationship." Ron responds, trying to convince his self that if he tells Kim, she will take it the wrong way like he was trying to sabotage her and Josh.

"Ron you and Kim have been friends since pre-k! What's wrong with telling her you miss her?" Wade pushes the subject not understanding like Ron was being stubborn about talking to her.

For Ron, it wasn't that easy. When Kim just had a crush on Josh, she would all insecure about asking him out. There would be no telling how she would act if tries to point out the fact they rarely hang like they used to. "I don't want to get into that. Besides, we still go on missions together so that sometimes I can spend with her. Anyways, that's not why I call you. Yesterday me and Felix were hanging with Tara and Bonnie and.." Ron begins to explain but was stopped by surprise Wade.

"Hold up, did you just say you hung with Bonnie?" Wade inquires, making sure he heard Ron correctly since he was using a house phone.

"Long story, but technically yes I did. So yesterday there was an incident where I lost Bonnie's phone, and I was wondering if you could find it for her?" Ron finishes explaining.

Wade still was confused about the whole Bonnie situation but decides not to ask unless Ron wants to talk about it. "Sure, I can but may I ask why you want to help her after all the name calling?"

Ron sighs before answering, "I know, but most times she does it when Kim is around since the two have that unnecessary rivalry going on and it was my fault that she lost the phone. Therefore, I'm taking responsibility for what happens even if I still get picked on by her."

Wade felt impressed by the maturity in Ron's answer, which is something you don't get a lot out of him. "That's mature of you Ron. As much as I wouldn't do it consider what she puts you through on an everyday basis, I can understand your point of view. I should be able to track it and get it back to her soon."

"Boo-ya! Thanks, Wade you rock!" Ron excitedly said that things are going to plan for him.

"You already know." Suddenly it clicks to Ron to ask him about the strange device he picked up instead of Bonnie's phone.

"Oh yeah, speaking of yesterday I..." Before he could get his question out, he hears the doorbell ring throwing his attention off.

"Huh, that's odd Kim would usually wait for me to meet at her house and lately she's been walking to school with Josh." Ron figures it would be Kim because she's the only person he walks to school with.

Wade thought the same, but figures this must be a good sign. "Maybe she realizes that you two haven't spent time together lately and wants to make it up to you."

"Will see, I will hit you up later. Ron out." Ron hangs up the phone and rushes to the door only to see someone he would never think to appear at his doorsteps.

"Bo.. Bonnie?" Standing in front of him was indeed Bonnie Rockwaller, who is wearing her blue dress, and seems to have a flirty expression on her face.

"Hi Ron." She greets him in a seductive tone that catches Ron off guard. So many questions were flooding in Ron's head like "why is she at my house" and "what's with that look on her face." Until he mentally slaps his self-knowing why she was here.

"Oh, right you are here about the phone. Listen, I talk to Wade, and he said he should be able to locate it soon." Ron quickly tells her, hoping that will keep her from being upset like yesterday.

She merely smiles at him and takes a step closer to him. "That's great, and all but the phone is not the reason I am here."

Now Ron was confused and nervous as he takes a step back. "Really? So why are you here?" He asks while scratching the back of his head.

Bonnie giggles, an action that Ron can't remember the last time she did that, before poking his chest. "I'm here for a cute blonde man named Ron Stoppable."

Ron couldn't believe his ears and eyes as he was half tempted to look around to see if she is referring to someone else. The stuck up brunette cheerleader had just called him cute and a man instead of a loser. "ME!?" He blurts out, pointing to his self.

Bonnie laughs at his reaction and gets closer to wrapping her arms around his neck, making his heart beat fast. He wouldn't admit this, but despite Bonnie always being mean, he had always found her hot, especially in this case how close she is right now. "Duh, and I was wondering would you walk with me to school?" She requests. At that moment, Ron burst out laughing and gently pushes Bonnie off him.

"Hahahahaha very funny Bonnie you almost had me on that one. I made not be the brightest color in the coloring box, but I know full well that the real Bonnie wouldn't dare show her face at school with me walking beside her." After getting his self, together he sees a hurt expression on her face.

"I can understand if you think this is some joke, but it's not. I feel horrible about how I treated you yesterday, and I want to make it up to." Bonnie expresses to Ron, tilting her head down adding to her act.

Ron didn't know what to do at this point, he wants to believe that Bonnie is not setting him up and wants to have quality time with him, but again this is Bonnie. Knowing her, she probably came up with a plan to get back at him for losing her phone, to begin with, and probably do some dirty trick to embarrass him in front of the school to make him think he ever had a chance to talk to someone high on the food chain like her.

"So just so we clear, you are not setting me up, and you want me to walk you to school today, in spite of what everyone will think when they see us together?"

"Yes, I promise. I could care less about how they feel if it means I can spend time with you, Ron. You don't have to worry about me trying to trick you or anything; let me prove that please?" Bonnie pleads to him.

Ron was going to decline her offer, not wanting to risk the chance for a trap until she grabs his face and kisses him softly. An alarm goes off in Ron's head that something is seriously wrong with Bonnie from how she is acting between yesterday and at this very moment, but Ron shuts it off and gives in to the kiss wrapping his arm her waist and kisses her back.

After the kiss ended, Ron was lost in a daze from how great that kiss. Bonnie giggles at his expression and sweetly asks him, "So are you ready to walk me to school Ron-Ron?"

"Yesss." He replies, still zones out from the fact that Bonnie had kissed him and he liked it... A lot.

"Yay!" She cheers before grabbing his arm and making their way to school. On their way to Middleton high, Ron slowly comes back to his senses as he processes what happen.  _"So much for things going back to normal, but yet when was I about going the normal route. Felix will not believe this, especially not Kim. Not like she would notice. I still can't believe Bonnie out of all people kiss me, my first kiss. I have no clue why she did that, yeah, I made had wished that she would be nicer to me, but I didn't expect that wish to happen let alone her coming on to me. The main question is she serious about her and I? Than again, what does that kiss make us now? I better let things play out before getting my hopes up even more. Besides you can't blame me for wanting some more of them Bon-bon kisses."_

* * *

**Author's note: When I began to story I wasn't sure what type of response I was going to get considering this is my first Kim possible story, and I wanted to make a great impression. Over the past days, I have been getting a good amount of Favs and Follows, as well as reviews. CajunBear73 I have seen you review a lot of KP stories on here, so it's an honor to have you review minds, Sharper the writer who has his share of KP stories on his page, and thanks to the others who reviewed, Favorite, and followed.**

**Wolvenstrom I want to shout you out, for your ideas, not sure if you saw my response for it did help me plan this story out some.**

**Just to make some things clear: in none of my Ron stories will Ron get with another girl leading to him getting with Kim later, so if you are expecting Kim/Ron my content is not for you plus theirs a million of material with Kim/Ron on the site. In this particular story, yes there is a rift between Kim and Ron due to Kim's obsession with Josh, but it's not to make her a bad person. Also, I'm trying to give a different feel to Bonnie being under the influence of the Moodulator instead of Kim, so hopefully that's working. Man does it feel good for me to write Bonnie calling Ron, Ron-Ron finally. I think she's the only girl on the show I can picture, giving him that nickname.**

**Lastly, I want to briefly explain why I like Ronbon the most out of the Ron pairings on here. Mostly it's because of the stories I read on here where writers either write a change Bonnie or still keep her character but with a softer side for Ron. Plus opposites attract right?**

**My top 5 favorites: 1. The Redemption of Bonnie Walker, 2. Biology or chemistry, 3. Valentine's surprise, 4. The day it changed, and 5. Mismatched.**


	3. School Reaction

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**School Reaction**

*With Ron and Bonnie*

Ron and Bonnie make it to the school parking lot after having a pleasant walk together. Ron didn't want to admit it, but as he made conversation with Bonnie and hearing her either laugh at his jokes or engaging the conversation with him, he liked the attention he was receiving from her. He still couldn't get over the kiss from earlier and how soft her lips felt on his. However, when they reach the front entrance of the school, Ron snaps out of reality and stops Bonnie, who arm is still around his arm, and she turns towards him with a concerned look asking, "What's wrong?"

Ron looks down and takes a deep breath. "Bonnie, you do realize that once we go inside everyone is going to be talking, and though I am down with the thought of me being around you without you getting mad at me about something or calling me names, I don't want to mess up your reputation with being on top of the food chain. Even I know that matters to you more than a lot of things."

As much as Ron wanted this to be a dream that he doesn't have to wake up from, he understands that it's not just like understood that when it came to popularity, Bonnie cares about that more than anything. Even if Bonnie does legit want to have any interactions with the Ron-Man his self, the fact of the matter is that the whole school doesn't know about it and most likely she wouldn't be able to handle the pressure of everyone making fun of her about her new decision. Not to mention, he still felt the need to keep his guard up just in case he was being set up.

After hearing this, Bonnie takes both of Ron's hand into hers. "Aww Ron-Ron, that's so sweet. Which is why I have a surprise for you concerning that."

Ron's eyes grow wide as he felt his suspicion was correct. "Oh _great, I walked into a trap! I should have known that kiss was just a ploy..."_ He starts to think to his self, but before he could finish, Bonnie drags him as she made her grand entrance surprising some of the students that happen to be by the door since they never thought they would see Bonnie Rockwaller hold hands with Ron Stoppable out of all people.

Bonnie couldn't help but smirk seeing the expression of the students' faces before going through with her plan. "Alright everyone listens up! Yeah, I know what all of you are thinking, and yes, you hear from yours truly that Ron and I are officially an item."

All the students near the two gasp due to hearing the major news with Ron doing the same with his mouth drop to the floor. "Wait, we are!?" He manages to get out.

"They are?" The nearby student mutters together in the union after Ron.

"You all heard me, we are, and if anyone has a problem with that, you can take it with us, the new power couple. Now be about your business." Bonnie orders as the students scurry away to avoid her wrath.

Ron still was stunned by what happen. He already expected the students to react to the two entering the school together, but for Bonnie to say they were a couple threw him off. "Do you realize what you just did?! No one on the food chain will approve of this, and when did we become a couple?" To say Ron freaking out would be an understatement for too many events were happening at once, especially now that he supposedly has a girlfriend who just the other day was calling him a loser.

Bonnie, with a flirty smile, gets behind her new boyfriend and gives him a shoulder massage to calm his nerves. "Yes, I just gave you the popularity you deserve Ron-Ron. Food chain or not, you go out there with Possible saving the world and fighting crime as her partner. You should be just on top as she is." She tells him softly in his ear feeling his body becoming less tense.

Ron sighs, feeling his self-become more relaxed from her massage. "Technically, I am just her sidekick. I only distract the henchmen, or the less heavy work while KP fights the bad guys." He responds in a slightly sad tone.

Bonnie stops to give him a severe look. "Sounds to me if you didn't do those things Kim couldn't beat the bad guys. Therefore, that makes you her partner got it!" Bonnie, in her way, encourages Ron to think more highly of his self.

Ron gulps before answering, "Um, yes mam."

Her expression turns back into a smile and resumes her massage. "Good and to answer your next question, we became official as of now. I mean you do like me, do you Ron-Ron?" She asks in her innocent schoolgirl voice that made Ron's face heat up out of nervousness.

Luckily for him, the warning bell went off meaning they need to get to their classes or they will be late. "Oh look at the time we better head to class before we get detention and you know how Mr. Barkin doesn't like me specifically to late."

Bonnie pouts at the sound of the bell since she and Ron only have one class together. "You are right; we better get going. Before we go, here's something to think of me by." She cups Ron's face and gives him a nice quick tender kiss. "I will catch you later, Ron-Ron." She said walking down the hall swaying her hips for him to see.

"Byeeee Bon-Bon." Ron waves, admiring the view and the kiss and he heads to class like he was floating on clouds. Little did the new couple realize that a particular friend of Ron and Kim watched the scene of Bonnie interaction with Ron from a distance and is now determined to get to the bottom of the situation.

* * *

*With Felix and Tara*

While Ron was in la la land in school, Felix has a clear head so far with the feeling that whatever the issue that Bonnie and Tara was dealing with is over and done. It still sucks that he didn't get to spend much time with Tara as he thought he would consider that was probably his only chance to hang with until Bonnie would give multiple reasons why she shouldn't be around him.

As he was exiting his class, someone calls his name in a way unfamiliar tone "Oh, Felixxx."

He turns to see the source. "Hey, Tara..." He stops when he sees Tara wearing a dress similar to Bonnie but green and had a little extra makeup than she usually has. "Wow Tara, you look lovely today." He compliments her, keeping his self from sweating by the way she approaches him.

She does a twirl for him and giggles. "Thank you. I was hoping this look would impress a certain guy that I'm crushing on hard."

For some reason, Felix felt a little jealous and disappointment, but he pushes those feelings aside to put on a brave face. "Whoever that guy is I'm sure would be very impressed like I am."

Tara blushes, which didn't go, unnoticed by Felix. "Anyways, have you heard about some news around the school talking about Ron and Bonnie supposedly are a couple now?" He remembers during class hearing something about Ron and Bonnie from the other students, but of course, he didn't much of it though he still wants to talk to Ron about it. Since Tara is Bonnie's best friend, he figures why not ask her first.

Tara pouts knowing full well what that means. "She went ahead and told people? I wish I were there with her to see it."

"What do you mean?" Felix asks curiously.

"Well, last night Bonnie emailed me and told me some things about Ron that I didn't even know about concerning the two and she decided she wants him to be his boyfriend. So she can up with the plan to let the whole school know to win Ron over."

Tara's response gets Felix to think about the events that occur yesterday with Bonnie.  _"Could this have something to do with how she and Tara were acting yesterday? Something isn't right here, and I need to talk to Ron about it soon."_ Felix focuses back on Tara to say his goodbye and to seek out Ron. "I see. In that case, I should go and congratulate Ron..." He spins his wheelchair to head out but halts when Tara places her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait, there is something else I want to mention." She said turning him about around.

"Sure, what is it?" Felix wonders what else did Tara want to talk about.

"Part of the reason why I'm someone disappointed that Bonnie went ahead and spill the beans is because we both were going to go against food chain and reveal both of our new boyfriends." She leans down closer to him to put her hand on top of his.

"Your new boyfriend?" Now Felix was confused. Tara had told him she wanted to impress a certain guy not mentioning she was off the market. The way her hand held his, could she mean...

"Yes Felix. That new boyfriend, meaning you if you like." Tara slightly blushes, but Felix overreacts and moves back from her.

"Me!? I don't know Tara I mean you are a cheerleader, a beautiful one I might add, but I can't picture you dating someone like me, with my condition, even without the food chain." Felix self-esteem started to get the best of him, and he hates that it would kick in at this very moment. He didn't know what to say until Tara rubs the side of check softy and looks him deep in his eyes.

"Felix, sweetie, I don't care about you being in a wheelchair. I mean I do as in I'm aware, but it doesn't affect that I think you're a sweet, cool, funny guy that would make a great boyfriend." She tells him softy leaning in closer to his face.

"Re... Really?" Felix asks with a sign of hope in his voice.

"You bet." She then places a soft kiss to Felix's lips, leaving him in a stunned state like Ron.

"We better get to class Feely." Tara giggles at his expression.

"Lead the way, Tara." He smoothly allows her to walk ahead of him as he thought to his self,  _"I know something is wrong here, but I can't help but to admire the view of my new girlfriend right now."_

* * *

*With Kim, Monique, and Josh*

Kim Possible didn't know what was going on, even with being out of the loop of what yesterday, something was not right. She and Ron had the first period together, and it seemed like he was on cloud nine while doing his work. Before she could ask about after class Ron rush out of the room before she could get a chance to talk to him. After that, Kim sees Bonnie with a skip to her step and seems to be in a very peppy mood, which was very odd to Kim since she hadn't heard anything about her and Brick getting back together. Then lastly she overheard the nerdy students talking about Ron, but she couldn't understand their language.

 _"I wonder what Ron has done to that his name keeps getting brought up? I haven't had a long conversation with him in a while."_ Kim thinks to herself. After going through her locker, she closes it to see her other best friend who looks like she saw a ghost.

"Hey Monique." Kim greets her friendly.

"Girl please tell me you know about this? " Monique wants answers, and she wants them now.

"Know about what?" Kim asks not sure what Monique was referring to.

"The news about Ron and Bonnie?" Monique says, blunter with the question.

"No, I haven't. Though I heard some of the nerds mention him like he's a king or something." Kim mentions thinking back to what she heard earlier.

"If the rumors are true, he is a king alright with his Queen B," Monique suggests, causing anger to raise out of Kim of the thought that Ron would even consider hanging around her rival. "Queen B!? Meaning Bonnie!? No, that can't be right." Kim couldn't see Ron simply hanging around Bonnie just like that unless she is using him to get to her about something.

"I don't know; RonBon does make for a cute couple name." Monique jokes seeing that Kim's eye was greener than usual.

"Will you be serious?" Kim growls at her, not in a joking mood about the situation.

"Sorry I couldn't resist. Hey Josh." She laughs and waves at Josh as he enters the scene hugging his girlfriend from the side.

"Hey babe, Monique." Josh greets the two ladies in his laid-back manner.

Kim kisses on the cheek to greet him back. "Baby will you tell Monique that the rumors about Ron and Bonnie being a couple are not true." She gives Monique a playful glare waiting for the confirmation that the rumors weren't true.

Josh scratches the back of his neck nervously. "Um, Kim I was nearby when Bonnie made the announcement this morning.

"WHAT!?" Kim and Monique yell at the same time, for Monique tried to get there to figure out what the commotion was about but only saw how Bonnie was all touchy with Ron.

"Yep. This morning Bonnie made it clear that she and Ron are an item and if anyone has a problem with can take it to him or her. I must say I think it's cool Ron got his self a girl now even if it's Bonnie." Josh describes what went down, which didn't sit well from Kim who already had her assumption about what is happening.

"Are you hearing yourself? This is the same Bonnie, who calls Ron a loser and always on my case. It's obvious that she is using him somehow." Kim couldn't believe that Josh thought the idea of her best friend and her rival together would be a good thing, especially when she knows Ron is not even her type plus with her obsession of the food chain she's not going to drop that over Ron.

"Or maybe she did turn over a new leaf?" Monique chimes in, hoping that is the case for she doesn't want to see Ron get screwed over. Secretly, from what she saw earlier and sweeter Bonnie could be useful for Ron, having someone to build his confidence up.

"In that case, Shego is now good, and I should date her. I don't know what her plan is, but I will put an end to it." Kim claims, feeling determined to stop Bonnie's plan before it goes too far.

Monique and Josh had concern expressions on their faces worrying about what Kim will do. "Look, I know she's your rival and all, but you might want to handle this issue with a clear head, considering you don't know where Ron's head is at." Monique attempts to offer her advice, but Kim did not hear it at this point with her mind made up.

"I agree with Monique; you don't have all the full facts on what's going on. Why don't you take some deep breaths and when you see Ron talk to him personally about in private?" Josh said also siding with Monique. Granted, he was aware that Ron didn't care for him, but the last thing Josh wanted was to interfere with their friendship. In his case, any friends with his girl are friends with him.

"I don't need to have a clear head to know Bonnie is using him and as far Ron goes, he needs a reality check before things go too far."

"Kim!" They both call for her name, but she didn't hear it. Kim switches to mission mode and is now heading to the cafeteria to find out the truth.

TBC

* * *

**Authors note: So this chapter was tricky to write considering Ron and Bonnie. Since I'm trying to give this version of Emotion sickness a different feel, I wanted to make it feel like a completely different episode base on how Bonnie would act now that she's under the "love" setting. Also, Felix/Tara is not a significant storyline plot, but I still want to make sure to give that storyline attention, it's got to where it can just be a regular paring within the story. As you can see with both guys, they can tell something is wrong, but when you add two hot cheerleaders who have the hots for you, you tend to let hormones be your guide at that age haha. In Kim's case, not knowing about what had happened the other day with the mood swings between Bonnie and Tara doesn't make her think to ask Wade to do a scan on the two to see what's wrong thus she is about to try to deal with a situation without a clear mindset.**

**Lastly, I felt it was essential to get the reactions of certain people in the show from the announcement since I would think the news would spread fast on the show. Hope you guys like how I went with this chapter, and yes Felix nickname for Tara is Feely don't judge.**


	4. Goes down during lunch

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Goes down during lunch**

*General pov later towards lunchtime*

Walking out of class and walking into the cafeteria, Ron Stoppable still was in awe about his day so far. _"Man the news about Bonnie and me sure travel fast. So far I haven't seen any signs of a trick to make me look like an idiot in front of the school. Maybe this is a sign that Bonnie has turned over a new leaf, for how else can you explain her coming out in public saying we a couple. Yeah, there's the possibility she could just be using me against Kim, but it's not like Kim has done anything personally to Bonnie nor have I yet I can't help to think that Bonnie supposedly liking me now is a bit too easy. You know what, I should go with the flow on this one if Bonnie wants to date the Ron-Man than why not? Now that I think of it there was a time where.."_ Ron quickly snaps out of his thoughts when he hears a sweet greeting from the cheerleader he was thinking about.

"Hey Ron-Ron." Bonnie walks towards him, getting out of class herself like she was a supermodel.

Ron could only sigh as she approaches thinking,  _"Man she looks so hot. Now that I think about it, she is beautiful when she's not in the queen B mode, and she's digging me. If that's the case then its time for Ron Stoppable to bring back the Ron Factor and claim my prize."_ Once Bonnie wrap her arms around his neck, Ron, with a sudden burst of confidence, pull her close to him.

"Hey Bon Bon, I missed you, even though we already had one class together." He smoothly tells her earning a chuckle from her.

"I missed you too. How does it feel being the most talked about guy in the school and have someone like me by your side?" Bonnie asks still feeling proud of her work from this morning.

It took a second for Ron to realize that he is the guy everyone is talking about after looking around to see other students in shock about what they were seeing while some were whispering among their selves, and this time is good publicity instead of negative. "You know I'm not about being popular as my motto is never be normal. However, I'm digging it, especially since I have a smoking hot cheerleader now."

His compliment to her causes Bonnie to smile widely at him. "Yes, Ron. You have a girl who wants you to get the attention you deserve while still being yourself."

"Speaking of that, I know this morning I was hesitating about you actually want to date me, but now that I think about it, I want to make us official. However, I do believe I need some of that Bonbon kisses to help make it happen." Ron suggests as he moves closer to Bonnie.

Bonnie, who was enjoying this new forwardness from Ron, moves closers sliding a finger down his lip. "Getting bold, are we? What about these students that are looking at us?"

Ron looks around again before looking back at Bonnie. "I don't see Mr. Barkin around, and hey you did say we are the new power couple right? So I say let's show them that."

"Great minds think alike." Bonnie agrees before pulling Ron close for a deep kiss that made everyone in the room gasp at what I saw, except for Tara and Felix who just so happen to witness the new couple kissing. That was until an angry voice yelling... "RONALD DEAN STOPPABLE AND BONNIE ROCKWALLER!". And like a record player that stop, everyone turns his or her attention towards the source of the yelling, which belongs to a red-headed crime-fighting teenager.

"Uh oh." Tara mutters under her breath with fear.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Felix also mutters forgetting the other factor of this strange situation.

Kim Possible storms quickly through the cafeteria with Josh and Monique behind her pleading, "Kim seriously, you need to calm down." Only to get, "Can it!" as a response as she begins to address her longtime best friend and rival.

"Ron I need a word with you now!" She begins to pull Ron arm away from Bonnie until Bonnie grabs Ron's other arm to stop her.

"Not so fast Possible! Whatever you got to say to my man you can say it to me." She said in her usual serious tone.

Kim green eyes went huge out of anger at the thought of Bonnie calling Ron her man. "Your man? Please, how far are you willing to go with this Bonnie?"

Ron felt like he was in hot water right then. He completely forgot about what could happen if Kim found out, but he hopes that his best friend from pre-k would listen to reason. "KP what's your deal? You know I can tell if Bon Bon here was up to something too terrible, but I don't see any signs this time."

Kim rubs her forehead out of frustration. "Ron I know you have your slow moments, but come on! You can't seriously be falling for this act can you?"

"What are you trying to say K, that Ron can't get any girl he wants in this school, especially one like me?" Kim notices the stern look that Bonnie was giving her was not the look that she usually would have when trying to mess with her, but more of an angry expression but Kim waves it off.

"Don't try to twist the issue, Bonnie, we all know that there is no way you would give Ron a chance period. As far as you go, Ron, I can't believe you think that she wants you. Are you that jealous of Josh that you can't use common sense to see what is going on?!"

That's when something snaps in Ron to where he starts seeing flashbacks of how Kim has spent less time with him and more time with Josh, and all he had to put up with because of that causing his expression to change into something that starts to scare everyone around him.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that last question you just ask me?" Ron questions Kim in an extraordinary calm voice.

"Um, Ron?" Felix asks as hoping to get his attention, assuming this was about to go from bad to worse. However, Kim speaks out before he could get a chance.

"I ask you, are you that jealous of Josh.." Kim begins to respond in a less angry tone leading to Ron to place his hand up to stop her.

"You can stop right there. You know Kim I find it very interesting how you claim I'm jealous of Josh when last I check it was because of me that you were able to be around him to have that date with him in the first place." Ron points out still in the tone that got everyone in the room on the edge of their seats.

"What's he talking about Kim?" Josh asks with concern.

"Oh, I will tell you, Mankey. The day you and Kim went on that date, Kim was supposed to be at home because Drakken used some twisted device to make Kim slowly disappear the many times she blushes. As her best friend, I go to the freaking Amazon to find the cure, nearly risking my life, and oh and behold, I come back to find that Kim is not at her house but with you. So keep in mind while I was now tired and beat up, I had to find her and give her the cure during you two's date before she had disappeared forever! Heck, I didn't even get a thank you for that night!" Ron's voice became to rise to the point it was scaring Bonnie.

"Ron-Ron.." She gently tries to calm him, but Ron was not having that.

"No Bonnie I got this, this talk needs to happen so no time like the present," Ron tells her now getting into Kim's face not caring about letting his feelings out in front of a crowd.

"You want to know why I did all of that Kim? Is because I knew how much dating Josh meant to you and I was more than willing to do my part to make sure it happens, even though it led to you not spending as much time with me as before. Now you stand there and have the nerve to say I'm jealous? JEALOUS KIM!? ALL I WANTED WAS TO HAVE TIME STILL TO HANG WITH MY BEST FRIEND NOT JUST ON MISSIONS!" Ron yells out the last park, making Kim flinch and regretting what she asks about him being jealous.

"Ron.." Kim quietly asks, hoping to calm down the conversation.

"I'm not done! Speaking of missions, it occurs to me that you prefer me as a sidekick instead of your partner or you portray me as such to people when it comes to Team Possible, HA how ironic the team name is after you with me having no input into it. Heck the one time after I saved you and the other cheerleaders at Camp WannaWeep, you quickly turn down my offer to lead one mission as I would never be worthy of doing so. It's that all I am ever going to be a sidekick to you!?" Ron could feel his hands shaking from how upset he was about how he and Kim friendship was like currently and it was thanks to one person to help realize the painful truth when she had no evil motive behind it.

He closes his eyes to try to compose his self as he finishes his rant. "You know what hurts about this? Is that the other day Bonnie hung out with me, even if she had her reason that didn't involve me, she still gave me some attention leading up to now, which is a lot more than you have given me as of late. Yeah, I know me and her dating could be at maybe this is all a trick, then again, maybe it's not considering how she wants me treated like an equal, but at least I can handle it being a trick compare to how you have treated me like crap as of late Kim."

Everything that Ron said sunk into Kim. She has been neglecting Ron a lot lately over a guy and never made any attempts to reassure Ron that nothing would get in the way of their friendship. Kim realizes she also fails to praise him on his role when it comes to missions for she can understand how hurtful that must mean to think that you are not on equal turns with your partner.

She no longer could hold back the tears she was fighting as she whispers, "Ron I'm so sorry.." Right after she says that Ron turned away from her with disgust and wanted to let out tears on his own until Bonnie hugs him and with a soothing tone whispers, "Come on Ron-Ron, let's go." She guides him out of the room, turning back to Kim with hatred in her eyes that didn't read, "I took your best friend," but more of "You never deserved him" as they walk out along with Felix and Tara.

Leaving Kim to sit down on the floor crying with Monique and Josh comforting her as the other students respectfully went about their business. Little did they know Mr. Barkin was around when Ron started his rant, but he was so in shock about Ron speaking up for his self that he didn't intervene, but is still going to get involved when the time is right.

TBC

* * *

**Authors note: I know I caved into the typical Ron and Kim going off on each other, but this is to help rebuild their friendship slowly while establishing Ron/Bon (well not officially yet). For you see I drop some hints concerning a possible connection between Ron and Bonnie in the past, but you will have to wait until the time comes to understand.**

**Also, I made it to where they are both are to blame in this situation where if Ron had just gone ahead and had the talk with Kim beforehand, she might have a better sense to understand what's up with Bonnie and fix their friendship. While on the other hand, if Kim wasn't boy crazy, and over Josh, she wouldn't neglect Ron to this point and the fact that she let her emotions get the best of her it cause her to say the wrong things that trigger the boiling point in Ron.**

**Lastly, I felt it was essential to get the reactions of certain people in the show from the announcement since I would think the news would spread fast on the show. Hope you guys like how I went about this chapter, and yes Felix's nickname for Tara is Feely don't judge.**


	5. Comfort

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

_Sorry for the long wait, but there were multiple reasons why I hadn't updated this story. One of my jobs got pretty busy recently, so that took up my schedule as well as school. The main reason was the number of reviews I had obtained from the last chapter. I want to say thank you all for the reviews so far and even the criticism (not bashing) review I had gotten as well. With that said, there's more pressure on this story on me, because this is my first KP story and I want to make a great impression with it so I been going back to the drawing board to determine what direction to go and I decided to stick with the original choice so hopefully you guys still enjoy it._

**Comfort**

*With Ron, Bonnie, Felix, and Tara*

After the heated conformation, Ron had a hard time keeping his self together during the rest of his classes. When his last class was over with, Bonnie, Felix, and Tara found him and check up on him to see how he is doing. "I cannot believe I just snapped like that." He admits feeling his self still shaken up from what happen at lunch.

Bonnie did her best to calm him down by rubbing his arm and softly tells him, "Ron-Ron, you shouldn't have to feel like that. All you did was finally stood up for yourself and expressed how you were feeling. Honestly, I'm proud of you for that." She gives him a kiss on the cheek making him blush a bit.

"Bro when I suggested you have that talk with Kim, I didn't expect you to do it in public like that." Felix chimes in a severe tone. On the one hand, he was happy that Ron finally spoke up about his feelings, but he didn't entirely approve how he did it considering it should have been in private.

Tara leans down to wrap her arms around his neck. "Feely, you don't have to be hard on him. If anything Kim shouldn't have caused the attention that she causes by trying to confront Ron the way she did."

Felix tilts his head to face her, but slightly avoids making contact for the look that she was sending would make any guy turn entirely red. "That is true Tara, but still everyone will be up in their business about what had happen."

Bonnie switches to Queen B mode to reassure Felix that no one was going to harass her boyfriend without going through her first. "Not unless I have something to say about it."

The argument between the two only made Ron feel more stressed out than he already was. He takes a deep breath before stopping the debate from going further. "Guys look. I hear what all of are coming from but talking about it now is not making me feel better at all. Maybe I should go find Kim and.."

Ron at that moment gets cut off by Bonnie, who currently hated seeing Ron like this over something she felt like wasn't Ron's fault. "What apologize for what she has done!? Ron-Ron Kim should be the one to own up her mistake for once not you. If she supposedly can do anything, then she can at least do that. Plus, now is probably not the best time to talk while you're feeling this way baby."

Ron could only sigh, hearing Bonnie's input. "Maybe your right Bonnie." he slightly agrees with a sad look on his face.

Bonnie looks up towards Felix and Tara with a concern expression. "If you two don't mind, I would like some alone time with Ron-Ron here to help him cheer up."

"While we on the subject I need to speak to Ron..." Felix remembers he needs to talk to Ron about Bonnie's strange behavior and he wanted to speak to him asap. However, Tara had her plans for her new boyfriend.

"Come on Feely, let's let them have their moment. Besides we still need our alone time as well." She suggests before kissing him on the check.

After trying to hold back from doing so, Felix official turns red from Tara's actions and figures he could talk to Ron later once things cool down, literally. "When you put it like that, I guess I can hit you up later bro." Felix gives Ron a bro-like handshake with Ron returning it with a small smile saying, "Alright, sounds like a plan." Now watching Felix and Tara head out together.

 _"I wonder what he wanted to talk about?"_ Ron wonders to his self until Bonnie snaps him out of his train of thought.

"Baby. Do you mind if we go to your house before I go home? I want to help you feel better." Bonnie asks him in her innocent schoolgirl voice that Ron had a hard time resisting today.

"We can, but you don't have to, I don't want to bother you with this sitc... situation that I'm in." Ron nearly bit his lip when he almost used the catchphrase that Kim uses not wanting to upset Bonnie.

Bonnie turns him around to wrap her arms around his neck and to pull him close to her. "We are together now Ron. Which means we are there for each other and I want to be there for you during your time of need." She reminds him, getting Ron to think about the offer. He knew deep down that it wouldn't be that easy to get over the fight, but the way Bonnie has been supportive and caring to him has somewhat helped him get through the day.

"In that case, I just have one answer to your offer."

"What's that?" Bonnie questions him curiously.

"A boo-ya," Ron responds in the smoothest way possible getting a cute laugh out of Bonnie as they make their way to his house hand-to-hand.

* * *

 

*With Kim, Monique, and Josh*

Meanwhile, around the same time at a different part of the school...

"I can't believe he went off on me like that. I never knew that side of him ever existed." Kim cried while being comforted by her other best friend and boyfriend. Throughout the years of being best friends despite disagreements that they made had had, Kim not once experience Ron yelling at her the way he did and wonders now what will happen to their unique friendship.

Monique, who was not happy about how Kim supposedly had handled the situation, tries her best to be there for her. "We all have our breaking points Kim, even Ron. Though I am just as surprised as you seeing Naco boy blow up the way he did, due to his laid back personality." In Monique case, she had noticed that Kim somewhat kick Ron to the curb and as much as she wanted to pull Kim to the side and tell her to wake up, she figures that Kim would deny and hope that Ron would step up and express his feelings on his own.

After processing everything that Ron had confessed to his girlfriend, Josh follows up with his input. "I do not know Ron that well, but from what he said it seems like he had a lot of emotion bottle up in him to where he couldn't contain his cool anymore when you confronted him."

Hearing him be insightful about the incident shock Kim a bit, but shakes it off as she asks, "Then why didn't he come to me about it? It's not like him to keep things from me."

At that moment, both Monique and Josh gave her a "are you serious" look that confuses Kim.

"What?"

Shaking her head out of frustration, Monique answers her saying, "Kim I think me and maybe Josh knows the answer to that one."

Kim didn't appreciate the sarcasm she was receiving right now, for it only made her more upset. "Spill now!"

"Monique maybe I should answer that one." Josh interferes not wanting another fight to go down in one day.

"Fine by me." Monique huffs and backs off to let Josh talk some sense into Kim.

Josh gentle takes his girlfriend's hand to let her know he is about to have a serious moment. "Look babe, every day and every moment I have spent with you since our first date has been incredible and I do not take those moments for granted considering you go out and save the world most of your time. However, even I notice you haven't been spending a lot of time with Ron to the point you stop inviting him to do stuff with me. I can understand him not wanting to be the third wheel during our hangout times or the fact that he doesn't care for me since he doesn't know me on a personal level. Now, despite my rep at the school, I am pretty down to earth, and the last thing I would want is to see the friendship between you two go downhill. Like I understand when you have to go out there and be a hero, I also understand that you and Ron have been friends since forever so I don't mind you spending time with him."

Kim listens carefully to what her boyfriend had to say, and it made think about how she has treated Ron since being official with Josh. "Now that I think about it, I never did properly thank Ron for risking his life to make sure I didn't disappear forever." She confesses in a low guilty tone that made Monique's eyes go wide.

"You didn't?! Girl how the heck you don’t..."

"Monique?" Josh calls her name softly to get her to stop before she makes things worse, right as he was getting through to Kim.

"My bad. Continue."

Josh shakes his head slightly and turns back to Kim to finish his topic. "Anyways, from what I understand about Ron is that he is the type to just go with the flow in life. So regardless if you were going to thank him or not, he was going to make sure that at the end of the day you were going to be saved and made sure you could enjoy your date for you mean that much to him. If it were me, I would do what I can to make things right and save a friendship that lasted since pre-k."

Kim was in awe about all that Josh had to say. Who would have guessed that Josh Mankey would be the one to push Kim Possible to save the friendship when Ron would call the guy monkey all the time? Realizing that his advice was a great one, she leans over and kisses him on the lips. "Your right babe. I can't let this friendship between Ron and I end like this not after everything we had been through together. By the way, I didn't know you were so insightful."

 _"Neither did I,"_ Monique mutters to herself, impress by Josh's kind words towards the friendship between Kim and Ron.

Josh shrugs at his girlfriend compliment. "Only certain people get to see this side of me when I don't have to be about the food chain. I guess Bonnie's sudden change kind of rub off on me." He confesses leading to Monique to bring up another topic concerning today.

"That's another issue we need to talk about. Say you and Ron work things out; what are you going to do about his new relationship with B?"

"I have no idea Monique; heck I still can't understand how that even happens." Kim hadn't thought about the possibility of dealing with Ron's new relationship yet if they do patch things up.

*beep beep beep beep*

"Go Wade."

"Hey Kim, are you okay? You look like you been crying." Wade could tell by how red her eyes look that she had been crying.

"Something went down earlier between Ron and me, but I will be okay when I fix things with him," Kim admits to Wade without having to explain the whole story to him at the moment.

"Um okay. Speaking of Ron, I was hoping to get in touch with him to let him know I found Bonnie's cellphone, and it should be back in her hands by tonight."

This news catches Kim's attention. "Wait a second; why did you need to locate Bonnie's cell phone?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what Wade?"

Wade went on to explain to Kim about his conversation with Ron about hanging with Felix and Tara with Bonnie joining them leading to Bonnie losing her phone dude to Ron accidentally picking it up the wrong phone. That's when Ron asks for Wade's help to get Bonnie's phone back.

"So they hung out one time and became a couple today? Something is not adding up here." Kim sums up everything Wade told her concerning Ron and Bonnie.

"Or maybe you over thinking things." Monique hints earning a glare from Kim.

"Wade, did Ron have anything else to say about the hangout?" She asks, looking back at the eleven-year-old on the screen.

"Not that I can recall, though I think he was going to tell me something, I believe Bonnie had stopped by his house at that time, so I didn't get a chance to find out anything else," Wade explains to Kim. Even with the little information she receives, Kim still felt determined to find out what was up with her rival going after her best friend.

Suddenly an idea pops in Josh's head. "Maybe you can talk to Felix about it to see if things are legit between the new couple."

A massive smile forms on Kim's face from the idea. "Of course! He can tell me how Bonnie was acting yesterday to see if it matches up with how she was today." She then hugs her boyfriend and kisses him whispering, "Thank you so much, Josh, for being understanding."

Josh smiles and hugs her. "I got you babe. Now go save your friendship."

"Girl you might have to another stitch to deal with before you do that." Monique begins pointing at a certain tall man that did not appreciate the PDA that he witnesses.

"Oh, Mr. Barkin." Both Kim and Josh said right before Mr. Barkin gave the simple order, "In my office now!"

*Later at Ron's house*

"Your parents are not home?" Bonnie asks as Ron opens the door and allows her to enter in first, being the gentleman that he is.

"They usually don't be. If they do come home, they usually come in late, so most of the time I have the place to myself." Ron shrugs as the two enter the living room.

 _"Perfect."_ An evil smile forms on Bonnie's face as love setting of the moodulator gave her full plans to do with Ron with his parents, not at home.

"So is there anything you want to drink or something?" Ron offers not noticing the expression.

"No thank you Ron-Ron, but I would like for you to sit on the couch so I can help you relax." She then escorts Ron to sit down and make his self-comfortable as she walks around the couch swaying her hips in the process.

"I'm still not sure how exactly you are going to help me get over what happen today. I still feel like I need to apologize for how I acted today." Ron questions her nervously from the way she was walking.

Bonnie gets behind Ron and begins to rub his shoulders as she softly tells him, "Ron-Ron like I said you don't need to apologize to her. She needs to apologize to you for even putting you in that position, to begin with. Think about it babe, she's the one who called you out in front all those students, and if she didn't neglect you for Josh, you wouldn't have to have that confrontation in the first place."

Between the change in her voice and how well the massage was going, Ron had a hard time paying attention to what she was saying.  _"Ah, this massage feels so good... No Ron stays focus..._ Man, who _am I kidding, this is Bonnie we are talking about."_

"Ron-Ron, are you listening to me?" Ron quickly gets out of his thoughts and responds saying, "Yes Bon-Bon I hear where you are coming from." which was somewhat true.

Bonnie smirks knowing that she has him where she wants him, with his mind on her and not on Kim. "I see that my boyfriend is feeling more relaxed now."

Ron chuckles shyly at the comment. "I guess you can say that. You're good at giving massages Bon-Bon."

Bonnie gets to a stopping point and makes her way in front of Ron. "Thank you babe. There are other things I'm good at as well."

Ron watches as he could feel his self-heating up when Bonnie places both hands on his leg as she bends over towards him looking him straight in his eyes and biting her lips. "Like what?" He tries to back up from her but knew that wouldn't stop what was about to happen.

"This." She merely said before giving him a hot kiss on the lips. Ron eyes nearly pop open from the action, but soon gave in and found his self-kissing her back. This leads to Bonnie sliding onto his lap to kiss him even more passionately to where she could feel a particular body part of Ron growing in his pants. She begins to grind her hips on him until Ron stops her and takes some deep breaths.

"Bonnie wait, we can't do this."

Bonnie looks at him with concern and confusion. "Why Ron-Ron, I thought you would want this. I want to help you not think about what happen between you and Kim and be happy with me."

Ron hugs her waist and sits up to explain. "Bonnie, I meant this what we are currently doing. You on my lap, us making out to where my heart is beating fast, which by the way I most definitely will need a cold shower after this."

Bonnie giggles at his joke, it's just like Ron to joke during a severe moment as he continues with a smile.

"What I'm trying to say is that I don't want to move too fast with this new relationship, heck I still think that this is some amazing dream and I will wake up from it anytime. Anyways, dream or not, I want this to work out, but I want to take it slow and get to know each other better like maybe a date or something like that before taking things to the next level."

Ron felt proud of his self for not letting things go too far considering he still felt a little uneasy about Bonnie's newfound attraction for him. However, she surprises him with her next response. "Well, it just so happens that the Middleton day festival is tonight and I would like to have a date for the event."

 _"Is she asking me on a date? I figure she would leave out of anger since I didn't go with the flow. Maybe she did change for the better; maybe this date will determine if that's the case or not."_ Ron then goes along with the act. "In that case, Bonnie Rockwaller, would you like to go to the festival with me?"

She smiles wickedly as she cups the side of his face to say, "I was hoping you would ask Ron-Ron." and proceeds to give him a major hot kiss, leaving Ron in a daze, before getting off of him and making her way to the door. "I better go so I can get ready for tonight. See you Ron-Ron." She blows him a kiss and exits the door, leaving a stun Ron on the couch thinking,  _"I have a real date with Bonnie Rockwaller."_

TBC

* * *

 

**A/N: So this the reaction from the last chapter. Since I won't have Kim and Ron hook up later, I figure it would be best to make Josh come across a good guy compared to what we are mostly used to seeing from most stories on here. I know some of you have asked me about some hints that Bonnie made had dropped when it comes to how she acted towards Kim and Ron with the moodulator on her. Trust me; I will have that story plot brought to light soon.**

**Also during the last part of the story, I didn't want to reveal what was going on in Bonnie's head due to the fact I want to keep her thoughts a mystery for now.**

**Next chapter won't be Ron/Bon focus for it will set up the major scene of the episode that we all know is coming. The question is, what do you think will end up happening in this variation of the episode?**


	6. The discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**The discovery**

*In Dr. Bortel's lab*

While the events that were happening at Middleton High take place, a short inventor was not in a very great mood. He couldn't enjoy his Fearless Ferret marathon due to the realization that he lost his moodulator device that he worked so hard on. When he made it back to the lab to discover that he only had a cell phone on him, which possibly belong to one of the teens that he had bumped into earlier today.

"Oh great, my online auction ends tonight, and I've got no moodulators to send. I could say they got lost in the mail. But that would kill my feedback rating." Dr. Bortel begins to wonder what would be his next move until he sees a laser from his ceiling, making a hole and down comes a familiar blue skin scientist appearing on his hoverboard as he greets the doctor. "Hello Bortel."

"Dr. Drakken, what are you doing here?" Dr. Bortel asks in a surprising tone. Drakken gets off his board to search around the lab looking for something.

"I'm here because rumors have it that you have made something that can be useful to me in my plot to take down Kim Possible once and for all." Drakken admits leading to Dr. Bortel to ask, "Meaning you are here to rob me. Whatever happen to inventing your own things?"

"It is called outsourcing doctor. You sounded like Shego just then, of course, she on vacation so she is not here to say that. Besides, why reinvent the wheel? Or in this case, the Electron Magneto Accelerator. With this, I can increase the power of any electrical device to monstrous proportions." Drakken takes his device and starts his evil laughter.

Dr. Bortel wipes the sweat that was forming on his forehead in relief. "Thank goodness I thought you were here for my moderators." The doctor instantly regretted mentioning his latest invention when Drakken stops laughing and gives him an evil grin.

"Moodulator huh?" Drakken questions him curiously while walking towards him slowly.

"Well, it's not like it matters since I seem to misplace it when I ran into some group of teens earlier today." Dr. Bortel tried to weasel his way out the situation, but Drakken wasn't going to let him go that easily.

"I suggest you start talking now doctor. What does this moodulator do?" Drakken grabs him by his collar until they both hear a specific beep sound entering the room.

"What is that?" Dr. Bortel questions as he both sees a blue device pick up Bonnie's cell phone and makes its way out of the lab.

"Some flying spy bug? No one spies on Bortel and gets away with it!" Dr. Bortel yells in anger while Drakken analyzes the device.

"I have seen that device before... That device is from Kim Possible herself!" He shouts and drags the doctor on to his hoverboard and tells him, "We are going after, and then you can explain to me how this moodulator device work."

* * *

*Felix and Tara*

After comforting Ron, Felix and Tara left the school to not only give Ron and Bonnie some alone time but also to have some quality time together. A few things were going through Felix's mind as he and his new girlfriend Tara walk to his house.

One he was thinking about the incident between Ron and Kim and how this will affect their friendship going forward. Felix wasn't about picking sides, for he was about what was right though he can't tell who was really in the wrong between those two. He had been told Ron he needed to talk to Kim due to seeing how long Ron kept all his true feelings all bottle up causing him to lash out at Kim when he could have handled things more calmly. Kim, however, didn't help matters by creating a commotion when confronting Ron and could have talked to him when he was alone instead of doing it in front of a bunch of students.

Not only that, Felix still was confused about Bonnie and Tara's behavior since yesterday. Though he admits, he shamefully allows his teenage hormones to get the best of him when it came to Tara's advances, considering she is one the most attractive cheerleaders on the squad, something still in the back of his mind made him feel uneasy with the way he is now Tara's new boyfriend. Maybe he can figure out of some things while he is currently alone with her, for it could be just his insecurities that are holding him back from fully embracing a potential relationship with her.

After Bonnie requested to have some alone time with Ron, Felix and Tara made their way to the gym since cheer practice got cancel for apparent reasons. "Feely I will be right back with my stuff, and we can go to Bueno Nacho and finish that date we were supposed to have yesterday," Tara said before giving him a soft kiss on the lips. She giggles as she sees Felix blushes from her actions and sways her hips as she made her way inside the locker room.

 _"Oh man, she is seriously going to give me a heart attack if she keeps this up."_ Felix thinks to his self. Now that he thought of it, Tara was supposedly the shy girl on the squad, so it has been throwing him off on how confident she is. Felix decides when they make it to Buneo nacho that he was going to have a serious talk with her, even though he wants to so bad to believe that Tara is really into him. A few mins later he looks up to see her with her stuff approaching him with a beautiful smile on her face.

"You ready to go?" She sweetly asks him with Felix answering her saying, "Yes I am Tara." Tara then places her hand in Felix's hand, and the two headed to their next destination.

* * *

*Kim and Josh*

After getting an earful from about the incident that occur at lunch during detention, Kim and Josh left the building hand to hand still shocked by the fact that at one point Mr. Barkin confesses that he hopes she and Ron work things out.

"So it seems like Mr. Barkin has a soft side after all." Josh chuckles a little at the idea.

Kim shakes her head and said, "Wait until we actually off campus before talking about Mr. Barkin's soft side please and thank you." She appreciated Mr. Barkin's support, but she already knew that she wouldn't see that side him often, so it was best not to get used to it.

"Anyway, now that we finally out of detention, you should go find Felix and make things right with Ron." Josh reminds her once they out of the building.

"You aren't coming?" She questions him.

He shakes his head no before answering her. "This is between you and Ron. Therefore, I shouldn't interfere. Let me know how it goes okay babe; I will be rooting for you from the sidelines."

Kim leans up to kiss him softly on the lips and hugs him whispering,  _"Thank you again, Josh, for being so understanding about all of this."_ before taking off.

"Anytime Kim," Josh replies as he heads home.

* * *

*At Buneo nacho*

Tara and Felix had made it to Buneo Nacho where Felix mostly gathered his thoughts together on how to confront Tara about her strange behavior. He would have preferred Ron and Bonnie to be here as well, but he figures that Tara would be more truthful than Bonnie would be. As she was eating, Tara notices that Felix zoning out and it begins to concern her.

"You okay Feely? You rarely touch your food." She gets his attention snapping him out of his thoughts.

"I guess you can say I have a lot on my mind right now." Felix answers still feeling a little nervous about having the conversation.

"Well that's what I'm here for, you can talk to me about anything. I'm all ears." Tara leans forward, allowing Felix to see that she is fully attentive about whatever he wants to talk about.

Felix sighs, knowing that it's now or never to talk. "I guess I am having a hard time understanding why you want to date me all of a sudden. I mean just yesterday we were hanging out as friends, of course, it led to Bonnie and Ron joining us, but that's beside the point. What I am trying to say is that you and Bonnie have been acting different since yesterday and I guess I want to if you two are okay and that this is legit."

"Felix I... What on earth?" Tara had begun to rub her neck when she feels something that catches her off guard.

"Tara, what's wrong?" Felix gets back in his chair to come to her side and check on her.

"There's like some metal thing sticking on my neck."

"Here, let me check it out," Felix said. Tara leans over his chair, of course showing off how tone her body is, to let Felix look at her neck.  _"Oh my... Felix keeps focus."_ Felix reminds his self to focus on the task at hand. Looking over, he sees what look like a chip and gently takes it off the neck.

"What on earth is this?" Felix wonders out loud not realizing that by removing the chip, Tara emotions went back to normal as she sits back down raising her hand on her forehead.

"Felix my head hurts a little." She had a slight headache and couldn't believe that she did the stuff that she with Felix today but she didn't want to say anything about it yet.

"Maybe I should get you home; you think feeling up to walk," Felix asks helping her stand up.

"Honestly, not one-hundred percent," Tara admits.

"Looks like we are going to have to go with plan b to get you home quicker; that's if you feel comfortable for it." Felix moves over in his seat pointing at the spot that Tara can sit in. Tara quickly thinks about it before nodding her head bashfully and sits down right beside him.

Felix notices she didn't sit in her lap, but he pushes the thought out of his head. "Okay, hold on tight." He warns before turning his chair into a hover chair.

The trip to Tara's house wasn't too bad since it wasn't too far away. Tara got her house key out to open the front door and makes her way onto the couch to lie down. Felix asks her could he use her phone to call Kim and she tells him he could. He then calls her cell hoping Kim will answer otherwise he would need to call Monique to get a hold of her.

_"Tara?"_

_"Kim this is Felix, I'm at Tara's house calling you from her home phone."_

_"Felix! I was looking for you because I needed to talk to you, but why are you calling me from Tara's home phone?"_

_"It's complicated, but I need you to come over as soon as possible. I need to talk to you, and I'm going to need Wade's help also."_

_"Okay, I will be right there."_

TBC

* * *

**A/n: So this chapter is pretty much filler. Felix finding out about the chip on Tara before Ron does with Bonnie has always been on my plan since they are not the main focus of this story. I will say I know this isn't my best chapter since its really just filer. Plus, I haven't had time to write as much, but I did want to explore somewhat how despite on the show Felix come across as the cool laid back guy, he could possibly deal with insecurities concerning him in a wheelchair, and by means I'm NOT trying to make fun of anyone in that condition but to show anyone can find love if you just be yourself.**

**To the guest reviewer who asks about Bonnie calling Ron Ron-Ron, there's not a particular reason why, but I liked the nickname after seeing it being used in other stories that I have read. Using Ronnie just like all the other stories can be argued as being lazy as well.**

**Now, as far as the next go, this is where you, the fans can somewhat decide what you want to see. A poll is put on my page to determine how the moment you all been waiting for plays with either Bonnie getting stuck on the rage or love setting. Whichever gets the most votes, that will be the route that I will use in the story, though I won't say what exactly will happen for that will be a surprise.**


	7. Lock in a frenzy of...

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Lock in a frenzy of...**

*At Ron's house*

"Ok. So Bonnie and I haven't always seen eye to eye. Maybe dating could help change that. Shoot what's not to like about Bonnie when she isn't mean to me? I mean she's confident, hot, and…. Dating could be good… you know, the date thing… But what if it backfires or maybe this when she pulls the ultimate betrayal? NO, NO. I'm not going to let negative thoughts affect my decision. If Bonnie wanted to make a fool out of me, she wouldn't go that far into announcing herself as my girlfriend in front of the student body I mean, even if she was faking that would still knock her down the food chain for doing something like that. So Tonight I am going on an official date with Bonnie Rockwaller and have a great time in the process. Thanks Rufus, you've been a big help."

Ron, of course, was airing out his initial thoughts to Rufus as he gets prepared for his date with Bonnie as puts on his blue button-down shirt with his dark brown khakis.

Rufus gives Ron two thumbs up saying in his language, "No problem. Still should talk to Kim."

Ron groans remembering the blowup at lunch. Most of him did feel sorry for snapping the way he did in front of a crowd instead of pulling her to the side and talk about his feelings as Wade and Felix suggested. A small part of him, however, felt great to finally have gotten all of it off his chest that since he assumes Kim didn't care for him anymore.

"I know Rufus, and I will if she still wants to, but tonight is about Bonnie and me. I think it's about time I find happiness with someone for a change."

Rufus nods his head in agreement. Once Ron got his outfit on, by going through his closet and making a mess, he cleans up his room where he sees a device drop from his other pants. "What the, oh it's that video game I accidentally pick up instead of Bonnie's phone that I still can't figure how to beat it. Maybe I will figure out later, right now I have a queen to meet with." Ron remembers as he puts the device in his pocket. He gets Rufus to settle in and makes his way to Bonnie's house thinking what could go wrong tonight.

* * *

*Meanwhile at Tara's*

*Ding-dong* Felix opens the front door to see Kim behind it, looking like she was a hurry. "Hey Kim."

"Hey Felix, what's the sitch?" She greets him.

"Follow me so I can explain," Felix said in a severe tone causing Kim to be even more concern. She follows him to the living to see a sleeping Tara on the couch but looks to be uncomfortable.

"What's wrong with Tara?"

"The same thing that I think is wrong with Bonnie and it has something to do with this chip." Felix pulls out the small chip that was on Tara's neck and shows it to Kim. She takes it to see if she had seen the chip before as Felix explains how he saw it.

"I found it on Tara's neck when we went out earlier. Before I took it off, she was acting all flirty with me; then when I took it off, Tara said she had a headache and seemed like she was feeling awkward from being so close to me. I took her home, and she eventually went to sleep."

Kim was only aware of Bonnie acting differently; she had no idea Tara was too. "Okay, that's going off the weirdness chart. Wade, I need you to do a scan on this chip to see what exactly is it supposed to do." She requests her tech friend.

"To answer your question in normal terms, this chip is part of a device that allows one to let out the hidden desires based on which emotion setting is on." Wade starts to explain to the two.

"Are you saying that this device makes emotions come out of people?" Kim asks, wondering if this has something to do with Bonnie's strange behavior.

"It doesn't make emotion; it amplifies whatever you are feeling base on what mood setting its set on. For example, if you are excited about something and this device is set on the happy mode, then you will be overjoyed to express whatever made you happy in the first place." Wade put in more simple words.

Kim turns to Tara and then to Felix. "Felix, when did you start noticing these changes from Bonnie and Tara?"

"It was yesterday when I was supposed to hang with Tara, but then I invited Ron which led to Bonnie to only join because she didn't believe that Tara was going to hang with me. We hung out at Bueno Nacho, and that's when both Bonnie and Tara were starting to act strangely with their unusual mood changes, then today well you got both of them asking us out." Felix recalls the moments leading up to now.

Kim at first wonders how did she miss all of this, until she recalls the fight between her and Ron to where it reminded her that she was hanging with Josh that time. "Something doesn't add up though, why would they want to date you too? Not that anybody wouldn't want to date you, Felix..." Kim wanted to slap her face for the way that came out when she instantly saw a look of hurt from Felix.

Felix shakes his head and shows a small smile saying, "Kim, relax I get it. You are wondering why out of all the guys at school with the would Bonnie pick Ron and Tara to pick me?" He did wonder the same thing after hearing what the chip's purpose is. In Bonnie's case, he would think that she would be all over the hills for Brick, not Ron.

Wade snaps the two out of their thoughts to give them his answer. "Kim this made be hard to hear, but if the setting is on love and Bonnie acting the way she is about Ron that would mean..."

Catching on to what Wade is implying, Kim cuts him off quickly saying, "You can't seriously be thinking that Bonnie out of all girls would have secret feelings for Ron, the same Ron she always picks on."

Felix is just as surprised too about Wade's response, though he wonders if that meant the same for Tara since he was the one Tara pick to be her boyfriend. _"I guess the same could be about Tara."_ He thinks to his self with little hope.

"Kim, I can't explain why Bonnie would have feelings for Ron, but I do know that while that chip is on her, she will continue to be like that so you would need to get it off of her so she can return to normal emotions."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do, and in the process save my friendship. Thanks Wade." Kim announces with determination before shutting the screen off

"Before you go, there are two things you need to know." Felix gets Kim attention to have a different variation of a talk he meant to have with her but since the situation has changed the topic would too.

"Spill." Kim anticipates Felix's next choices of words.

"Yesterday right before the mood changes started, an older man ran into us, and that's when Ron misplaced Bonnie's phone with some device that looked like the Kimmunicator except it was green. If I'm correct, it controls what mood the chip is set on, and last I check Ron took it with him so it might be at his place."

To Kim, this meant she would need to go to Ron's house, explain to him about the device, get the chip off of Bonnie, save their friendship, and make things normal again. "Alright, so what's the other thing?"

This is the part where Felix tone shifted. "Ron is dealing with a lot of emotions right now. As far as his feelings concerning Bonnie I don't know exactly how he feels since I wasn't able to talk to him about it, however, I do know that Ron feels hurt that you stop spending time with him like he used to. I told him he should have talked to you about it, but he refused with the idea that if he did, you would think it's just because of his whole Mankey is one letter from monkey theory and the fact that he wants you happy even if it meant losing you. So I'm telling you right now, how you handle this situation will ultimately determine if you two will stay friends or if you lose him forever. For if he does actually have feelings for Bonnie, and not just because she gave him attention when you didn't, then this most likely will crush him."

Kim processes everything Felix just said, and it made her conflicted. She never liked the fact that Bonnie always calls Ron mean names; therefore, it was hard to understand why Ron would have even considered dating her. " _Then again, that was Ron for you, always seeing the good in people and bouncing off the negativity_."

Kim wasn't sure what would happen once the chip is off Bonnie like would she still have those feelings for him, or would she not remember the moments with Ron at all? Also, does Ron have feelings for Bonnie and if that's the case and Bonnie returns those feelings with the chip off could she be the best friend that she supposes to be and support him despite her rivalry with Bonnie?

After giving it, some thought she realizes what she needs to do. "I understand Felix, thanks. You take care of Tara for I think you two need to talk about today."

Felix smiles, feeling that Kim understood the message that he was getting across. He begins to have doubts about him and Tara, but as Kim heads out the door, she gives one last look to him and tells him, softy. "Just for the record, just like you are a good friend, you would make a great boyfriend no matter what your condition is." With that said she takes off leaving a speechless Felix to comfort Tara.

* * *

*That evening at Bonnie's house*

Ron had just made it to Bonnie's house and already finds his self-pacing back and forth before ringing the doorbell because of how nervous he is.

Finally, after taking a deep breath, he walks up to her door and rings the doorbell. "Here's go nothing." What he didn't expect was the look that Bonnie was going to wear. As the door opens up, Ron's jaw drops and eyes nearly pop out of skull seeing his date wearing a Kimono dress, a shade of teal that matches her eyes on the dress, with flowers mixed with colors of white and orange and the length of the dress with almost to her knees which were still hot for Ron. Lastly, an interesting note is that Bonnie has her hair in a ponytail style like in middle school, causing a flashback to pop in Ron's head.

"Hey Ron Ron." She snaps him out of the flashback with a sexy tone to her voice.

"Bonnie, you look wow, I mean, if I had known you would dress like this I would have put on a something better." He struggles to say as she did a twirl for him.

She walks up, making Ron nervous in a good way. "Don't worry; I just wanted to look my best for you tonight. So should we get going?"

"Sure, but um do you need me to meet your parents?" Ron wonders trying to be a gentleman and make every choice he makes count to impress Bonnie.

"They are out for the night Ron Ron, and thankfully my sisters are not here to mess up our night," Bonnie assures him. She takes his hand in her, and the young couple makes their way to the Middleton day's festival.

When they got there as Ron expected some of their classmates that are at the event still shock seeing him with Bonnie hand-to-hand and not to mention the way she dressed for him. Ron suggests they play some games, hoping to no more extended focus on the reactions to others. Though Bonnie didn't mind the attention, she agrees with his idea, and the two played a rocket ranger game that led to Bonnie being the winner.

"Booya, way to go Bon Bon. You know, before this date I never picture you playing carnival games like this." Ron mentions considering he's not used to seeing Bonnie this laid back. She is just as competitive as Kim is, after all, so this was an excellent chance of pace.

"Oh Ron Ron, there's so much you don't know about me that I willing to tell you about." She said in a soft tone.

"That is true, which is why I look forward to getting to know the real you and not just the Bonnie, who call cruel names from K to 10." Ron points out leading to Bonnie to pull him in closer by wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Well, tonight let's put that all behind us and start a new chapter together baby."

"I like the sound of that." Ron smiles at her.

"Good, let me use the ladies room right quick before we sit down and eat." Bonnie lets him go and blows him a kiss before leaving.

"I will be waiting by the bench." He yells out. He takes a seat and pulls the device that he thinks is a video game to play while Bonnie is gone. Right as he was about to push the button, Ron felt something drop in his lap.

"Bonnie's cell! Thank you Wade, I can't wait to see the look on Bonnie's face when I surprise her with this." Ron said with excitement to where he didn't see two scientists come up behind him.

"How about the look on your face when you see me?" An all too familiar voice questions, causing Ron to jump out of his seat.

"Drakken and an older guy who I ran into yesterday!?" He shouts and points at the two.

"You stole my moodulator control." Dr. Botel claims and picks his device from the bench.

"So not true, you ran into us thus you lost the moodulator. Whatever that is?"

"It's the device that will turn you against my arch-foe Kim Possible!" Drakken chimes in with an evil grin.

"What are you talking about? I thought it was a video game."

"This is no game!" Dr. Botel waves the device out of anger to get his point across.

"That would explain why I couldn't win. So what does it exactly do?" Ron curiously asks.

"Why don't I show you as I make you under my control with a supercharge?" Drakken snatches the device out of Dr. Botel hand and begins to use the Electron Magneto Accelerator to charge the effects of the moodulator.

"I told you that's not how it works!" Dr. Botel shouts as both he and Ron try to get the devices away from Drakken but by the time Dr. Botel got his hands on it, "You fried the circuits!"

Ron panics hearing this and flinches until he realizes that nothing change about him. "Am I under Drakken's control now or something?"

"As I express to him earlier, that my invention doesn't take over one's emotion, but amplifies them and now you are supposed to be locked in an irreversible frenzy of love." Dr. Botel explains to Ron.

"Yeah, I don't feel any different," Ron tells him feeling around his body for something that would make him act like he's in love.

"What! If he's not wearing the chip, then who is?" Drakken angrily yells over the fact that his plan for using the sidekick against his arch-foe backfired.

"Oh Ron Ron." Ron slowly turns his head to see Bonnie walking towards him with an enticing expression.

"Assuming that she has the chip on her, short version, what's going to happen now?" Ron asks the doctor with concern.

"Basically, if there's someone here that she loves, then whatever hidden desires, she has for that person, she will feel free to do so and since the machine is fired she is stuck on the love setting for good." Dr. Botel tells him.

Suddenly everything made sense to Ron that the only reason Bonnie was acting so differently was because of some device. "Uh oh."

"You know Ron Ron, I have wanted you for a long time, and now that I have this chance with you I want to now claim you for my own." Bonnie, now on super love mode said to Ron as she pushes him on the bench forcefully."

"Um, Bonnie I thought I was already your boyfriend." Ron nervously reminds her as she gets on top him not caring about the fact that both Drakken and Botel watch the scene in shock.

"Yes, that is true, but now I'm thinking that maybe you and I can rule Middleton high as King and Queen Stoppable." Both Drakken and Botel mouth drop from hearing her response.

Of course, Ron didn't catch what she meant and was too tongue-tie from how hot Bonnie looked on his lap with her arms around his neck leaning closer to tell him what she meant.

"Get off of him Bonnie!" A furious Kim orders, rushing over to Ron to stop Bonnie from going too far.

"Kim?" Ron questions not seeing the angry expression on Bonnie's face.

"Kim Possible!?" Drakken yells, but Kim was in no mood to hear his usual rant.

"Can it Drakken!" She demands before going to Ron. "Ron, there's something you need to know about Bonnie." She tries to grab Ron's arm to take him away from Bonnie to explain what is going on with her. However Bonnie slaps her hand away from.

"You don't get to say anything to my future husband," Bonnie tells her, causing Ron to go numb from hearing what she just said.

"Future husband?" Ron mutters with wide eyes.

Kim decides to get straight to the point due, due to not appreciating that slap from Bonnie. "Bonnie you have a chip on you that's making you want to say things like that to Ron. Your feelings are not real..."

"Wow, you mess up big time with Ron to now you would say anything to keep me from him," Bonnie said with sarcasm.

"Bonnie I think we should let Kim..." Ron places a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Do what? Use her stupid pout to get you to believe everything she said?" Bonnie points at Kim, who was starting to get real annoyed by Bonnie's stubbornness.

"You made the device; maybe you can explain to her what I'm trying to say about the chip." Kim looks towards Dr. Botel to help break things down to her rival.

"As I told your friend here, whatever hidden desires you have thought of doing my moodulator allows it to where you would want to do it. Since blue boy here destroyed my invention and I can't put you on normal setting." Dr. Botel explains again trying to study the new effects that are now taking place.

"So what happens if we take the chip off manually?" Ron speaks up with doubt in his voice. He hoped that this was just a practical joke, but hearing what the device is supposed to do; it makes sense to about Bonnie's sudden interest in him.

"I have no idea; especially now the effects are altered." Which was the truth considering Drakken supposedly supercharge his invention, the young girl should be doing anything to the boy with no fear.

"Which means Ron Ron that my feelings are real and now that I can express them, we can be together forever with no fears." Bonnie wraps her arms around his neck again to get him to believe her.

Kim couldn't believe what she was seeing. She would have pictured Bonnie been furiously about finding out she is forced to have those feelings for Ron, yet she still throws herself at him. "Ron, you can't even be considering keeping that chip on her after what you just heard?"

"Why not? At least with me, he will be with someone who sees him as an equal instead of being treated as only a sidekick." Bonnie argues her case.

"This is coming from the one who is always putting him down any chance she had?" Kim counter argues bringing up the fact that Bonnie used to tear Ron down like literally every day.

"I had my reasons for doing, something you wouldn't understand." The way Bonnie said the last part almost through Kim off, but she still kept her ground.

"Any intentions you could have doesn't justify the pain you cause Ron over the years." Something about Kim's last comment triggers something in Bonnie's head while still on the love the setting, a reminder of something she learned about what Kim had done that it was so bad, she told herself she wouldn't use against her unless she felt the need to do. To prove her worth for Ron, however, she will make an exception tonight.

She slowly walks towards Kim with a smirk on her face as she begins to use her trump card. "You think you are so perfect Ms. I can do anything. You stand there and judge me claiming I'm no good to Ron when last I check, you the one who's supposed to be his best friend. The second Josh agreed to go out with you, you abandoned Ron and made him feel even more and more worthless than when you make him go on missions and never give him credit for being out there with you. I watch him feel alone, and if it weren't for that darn food chain, I would have been helped Ron feel good about his self. You're no better than me, as a matter of fact, since I'm supposedly the bad girl, maybe Ron should learn the truth about why the school doesn't fully know about Ron saving us at Camp Wanna..."

SMACK! Ron and Drakken couldn't believe what happen. When Bonnie was about to expose Kim about how much she values Ron, on impulse Kim slaps her in the face with her eyes a lot greener as usual and much madder than earlier. This leads to Bonnie to strike back, not caring about the fact that Kim can beat her in a fight.

Seeing the action causes Drakken to unleash his evil laugh. "This is perfect! I might not have a control Buffon on my side, but now I get to watch someone who doesn't like Kim Possible just like me."

Between the back and forth debate between Bonnie and Kim to the fight, Ron was very conflicted. Despite knowing now that Bonnie would still want the chip on her to stay with him made him feel good inside, a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time. Plus, it would be payback at Kim for dropping him for Mankey. Kim has been his best friend since pre-k, and while a few things that Bonnie said were somewhat true about Kim, they remained friends for a reason. That is until Bonnie mentions a secret about the Camp WannaWeep situation that got him curious in a not so good way. Now, seeing the two girls fight, well more like Bonnie dirty fighting and Kim holding back at her full strength, Ron realizes that enough is enough.

"Get out of here now." He orders Drakken in a low tone that cause him to stare at the young boy before busting out laughing at him

"Oooo I'm scared what is the sidekick going to do?" Drakken would regret taunting him, for out of where Ron jumps kicks in his midsection knocking him off his feet.

Bonnie sees this and cheers, "Nice one Ron Ron" before getting pounced on by Kim to the ground.

"I would be more concern about the cheerleader who knows multiple styles of Kung Fu." The mission side of Kim said. In her mind, Bonnie was about to reveal information that could destroy her and Ron's friendship for good. The goal at this point is to keep that from happening, while in the process finally give Bonnie what's coming to her.

"Ron does something cool on his own, and you can't even congratulate him for taking down a bad guy? I was right about you all this time; you never deserved him." She spats raging Kim even more to where Kim lifts her fist for one good knockout blow.

"Kim, stop. It's over." Ron requests grabbing her fist.

"Ron." Kim looks at Bonnie then Ron with fear of what she almost did. Now she waits for the worst to happen.

"I know what must be done." Ron offers his hand to Bonnie with her accepting happily.

"Ron, you chose me over Kim." She beams before giving him a strong hug of victory. Kim drops her face accepting that she lost this fight for Ron to Bonnie.

Ron hugs Bonnie back and whispers in her ear, "I wish it was that simple because I'm choosing to do the right thing, no matter the result." Before she could react, Ron gently takes the chip off causing Bonnie to yelp in pain.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: There you have it, base on this chapter the votes came up to most of you all wanted Bonnie to be stuck on the "love" setting. I'm sorry that this update took like forever, but I had a tremendous writer's block on this chapter. I had it set up one way, but based on the reviews I have received different ideas and wanted to see what direction to go with this chapter that could make everyone happy, but I recently I remind myself that you can't make everyone happy so though I honor the result this where I'm going with it.**

**One suggestion that was suggested ways to have Ron and Kim fight each other due to Ron not believing Kim about the chip on Bonnie. Though that would be interesting, it doesn't go with what I have in mind for Ron and Kim in this story. Then there's the what happens when Bonnie gets stuck on Love, initially, I was going to have him run, but again, I'm trying to make this version of the episode different from the original. So I had to where in Bonnie's mindset she would do anything to prove her love for Ron even attempting to fight Kim, while Kim had to learn to control the desire to finally give Bonnie what she deserves for the sake of her friendship for Ron.**

**At this point, you might notice that I hinted a lot in this chapter; within the next few chapters, those answers will be revealed...**

**Shout out to CRed1988 for the input on Bonnie's outfit.**

**I'm still trying to decide how long I want this story to go and I can confirm that I have a Ron/Monique (as of right now one shot) and Ron/Tara story being planned on so looking forward to those two fics.**

**Lastly, thank you all for the new favs, followers, and reviews and most importantly the patience's for this update and hopefully, it was an okay chapter.**


	8. Fallout Part 1 (Ron and Kim)

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Fallout Part 1 (Ron and Kim)**

*A few mins after Ron takes the chip off of Bonnie*

"Is she going to be okay?" After Ron chooses to remove the chip off of Bonnie, she passes out from the supercharge effects of the moodulator. Ron had caught her and gently lays her body down smoothly, allowing Dr. Botel to observe her.

"Other than the major headache she is going to be dealing, we won't know until she wakes up to see what the effects are from removing the chip off her without turning the setting to normal." Dr. Botel answers honestly. He never had the chance to test what would happen because he sets the setting to normal before removing the chip.

Speaking of chips, he realizes there is another one missing. "I do recall having two chips, so do you two know where the other one could be?"

Ron scratches the back of his head not recalling where the other one would be. Kim, however, already has the answer. "The other one was stuck on our friend Tara. Our other friend Felix removed it off of her neck, way before all this stuff happens with Drakken." Ron flinches in shock of hearing this. If Tara was acting all lovely to Felix as Bonnie did to him, there is no telling how Felix must be feeling. He makes a mental note to check on him when he gets a chance.

"In that case, she should be okay. Thankfully, she didn't get super charge effects, so her condition shouldn't be as major as hers will be. I want to apologize that my invention caused you and your friend trouble young man." He tells Ron with sincerely seeing disappointment appear on his face from earlier when he explains what his invention does.

Even though he didn't know the man personally and didn't have to apologize, Ron is grateful for sympathy. "It's not your fault; right now I just want her to be alright." Ron turns his attention towards Bonnie. Dr. Botel nods his head and leaves the teens to return home.

Kim figures this would be the best time to try and comfort Ron the best she can. "She will be fine Ron, I'm sure of it." She places a hand on his shoulder.

Ron, who still is focused on Bonnie at the moment, responds in a low tone saying, "Maybe, but I don't know if you and I will be."

Hearing the way, he said that frighten Kim a bit. "What do you mean?"

Ron finally faces Kim to address some of the issues that have happened today. Honestly, he felt overwhelmed, but the conversation he needs to have with Kim should be dealt with as soon as possible. "Kim, we need to talk about what went down earlier today between us and what Bonnie was referring to during you twos fight for it sounded serious especially for you to hit as you did. That isn't like you no matter what Bonnie puts us through in the past."

Kim wasn't as confident as before about discussing with Ron, especially after what happen, but it's best that she does it now while Ron is in a talkative mood.

The two sit down on the bench right beside Bonnie with Ron being the first to speak. "I want to start by apologizing for blowing up on you at lunch in front of everyone. No matter how it started, I had no right to air my frustration concerning the lack of you spending time with me and the fact that I kept inside me for so long didn't help matters at all. I missed you, but I felt that because of my Mankey rants that by the time I tell you that you were spending more time with Josh than me that you would think its because of me being jealous, which is not the case. I'm happy you found someone who makes you happy; I don't want our friendship to be over because of it."

Ron takes a deep breath and continues. "I might not be mature in a lot of areas, but I'm aware that it wasn't mature how I handled the situation when it came down to it."

Kim couldn't believe her ears. Even with her not liking how Ron went off on her, part of her didn't expect him to say sorry for something that he didn't cause. "Ron, you shouldn't apologize for my actions. If it weren't for me not being there for you, you wouldn't have to hold all those emotions inside. Plus, I was the one who causes the scene and felt betrayed because you and Bonnie, all of a sudden, not only became cool, but a couple and I just let my beef with her get the best of me when I should have talked to you about it in private to get your point of view of things."

Ron shakes his head at her response. "Regardless, we both were in the wrong, so the fact that we both owned our part in it, makes it water under the bridge. Now I need to know, and please don't lie because I will find out and if I find out from someone else I won't trust you again, what was Bonnie referring to about when I saved you all at Camp won't mention the rest of that place."

At that moment, a wave of guilt and fear shows on Kim's face. Since Bonnie just had to go and bring up a moment from the past, now she has to confess about a choice she made that could hurt Ron when he finds out. She wants to try and make up something but seeing how serious Ron is he might go out of his way to get the truth his self, and as Felix told her, this would be a make or break of their longtime friendship.

No, she already had put Ron through enough as it is, so she is well to be honest if it meant still keeping Ron in her life. "After you stopped Gil from mutating us, a reporter had asked me what happen. Instead of telling him it was you who saved the day, I automatically took the credit for it. The girls confronted me about it, even Bonnie for a bit, but I told him that you wouldn't have cared about the glory. When the newspaper came out about the mission, it just talked about me saving the day without you in it. I don't know why I didn't just say you were the hero that day I guess I just..."

During her confession, Kim burst into tears having to admit that she did Ron wrong that day by not having people recognize his worth on the team.

"See me as the sidekick and nothing more." Ron finishes her sentence for her not happy about what he just heard.

"No. That's not it Ron." She quickly tries to make him not that think that way, but the damage has already been done.

"Please don't. It's always been like that. If you go back to that day, I suggested that the next mission I call the shots and you shot that idea quick without a second thought. True, it's not about the glory, but for once it would have been nice for people to see that I'm not just a sidekick, but a partner to you."

Ron Stoppable is indeed hurt about his friend's revelation. Not wanting to remember the horrible place, the one thing that he could say positive about it was when he saved Kim and the other cheerleaders from his old rival Gil. Ron didn't pay attention to the reactions from his victory since he was always laid back about stuff, but to hear that Kim just took the credit the one time he steps up gets wondering how Kim sees him outside of going on missions.

"You are my partner Ron, always been." She begins to reach for him, but Ron gets up not allowing her to touch him.

"Kim, you are just saying that now to try to make me feel better. Just be real, up to this point I have just been the distraction, the Buffon, and the guy no one remembers my name." Ron automatic says how he feels and takes a deep breath to get his thoughts together. This was too much for him at the moment from arguing with his best friend, from hearing Bonnie's feelings came out because of some darn advice and not willingly, to now understand that Kim certainly did not allow him the one-time fame he deserved.

With all those thoughts in his head, Ron closes his eyes and said the following to Kim, "I appreciate you finally being honest with me, and because of that, there's still a chance that our friendship can be saved."

Kim, wiping the tears from her eyes, was about to feel relieved that she and Ron will still be friends until he speaks again, "However, that will not happen that fast just because we had this talk tonight. I have a lot to think about with all this new information I learn, so I kindly would like for you to give me space until I figure out things."

Kim froze from hearing his request. She just started to understand that she hasn't spent valuable time with him yet this would mean more time Kim cannot use to make up for what she has done. "Ron I'm so sorry, I never thought this would hurt you like this." She stands up and pleads only for Ron, to her surprise, to hug her close. An action the two have not done in a while.

Ron, quietly, said, "I forgive you Kim, you don't have to worry about that since no one is perfect and we all make mistakes, but like I said I need some space."

Kim manages to smile a little and hug him back. "I understand and thank you. I will give you what you want and hope that we can still be friends once you figure things out."

After the hug, they notice Bonnie begin to stir a bit from her rest. "I need to take her home. Knowing my luck, she will hate my guts if she remembers her actions from today and doesn't want anything to do with. Who knows she will probably say I put the chip on her and force her to fall for me." Ron said with some bitterness of the idea that could happen while he gently lifts her and throw her arm over his head to guide her home.

"Ron?" Kim calls out to him.

Ron looks from over his shoulder wondering what she is about to say. "If what Dr. Botel told us about his device is true, then somewhere inside Bonnie does have feelings for you. Why she has them or will she still have them once she wakes up I can't answer that. However, I think you should face her about it, and if she does confess those feelings, you have my support as long as she doesn't try to use you that's when I will go against your request and deal with her."

She smiles after sharing her advice. Her plan going forward if Ron chooses to accept her back is to be a better friend/partner to him and will no longer allow him to feel the hurt that she had caused him. Kim still isn't sure how a relationship will work out between the two, but just like Ron supported her and Josh, she was going to do the same with him.

Ron expression didn't change from hearing what Kim had to say, yet he tells her, "Thank you, and I wouldn't expect anything less from you if that's the case." Ron then makes his way to Bonnie's place with Kim returning home looking forward to what's in store in Ron's life as he just took the first step into coming on his own.

TBC

* * *

 

**Authors note: The fallout chapters are being broken up into three chapters, so I won't have everything happening at once. This chapter was to address the state of Ron and Kim's friendship going forward. The next chapter will feature Felix and Tara, despite them going into minor roles that are a situation I will still address. With the third being about Ron and Bonnie on where they go from after the date.**

**I want to say thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter; it made me feel good that you guys enjoyed where I thought it wasn't that even that good and to the new favorites, and followers. I release my other story feature Ron/Monique so feel free to check it out if you like.**


	9. Fallout Part 2 (Felix and Tara)

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Fallout Part 2 (Felix and Tara)**

*At Tara's house*

Sometime after Kim left from finding out the reason for Bonnie's behavior, Felix stayed over to make sure no huge changes take place while Tara was still resting. Just as he saw that it was becoming nighttime, Felix thinks that he should probably leave and come by tomorrow until slowly Tara opens her eyes and wakes up from her nap. "Hey Tara how are you feeling?"

Once her vision became clear, Tara answers with a small smile, "Definitely much better, now since my head doesn't hurt like earlier."

Felix smiles with relief. "Great to hear; we got pretty worried about your condition."

"We?" Tara wonders whom he is referring to.

"Me and Kim, I had asked her to come by after you passed out from me removing this chip off your neck." Felix pulls out his pocket the small chip that causes Tara to act out of the ordinary.

Tara analyzes the chip before asking, "Is that the thing that was stuck on me?"

Felix nods. "You are correct, and what cause you, wait a second you remember me finding this?" Felix figures that Tara would not recall everything she did once he took off the chip causing the headache she got.

"Honestly, I remember everything from yesterday to now." Tara couldn't help but blush heavily from admitting the truth and thinking back on her flirty behavior towards Felix.

"Everything?" Felix said with shock and hope in his voice.

"I don't how to explain it like I just felt that I had no control over my actions, but at the same time it was like I wanted to do things based on whatever mood I was in." Tara tries to explain to the best of her ability. It was still bizarre to her because she usually is too shy to do some of the actions while in the love setting.

For Felix, this would be the hardest part when he has to break down the device's purpose when it connects to someone. He suspects that she will act negatively about it, regardless she needs answers, and he's ready for whatever rejection will come afterward. "Oh boy, Tara you might want to get very comfortable because what I am about to tell you it might freak you out a bit."

"Just lay it out for me gently for me." Tara gets herself ready for Felix to explain.

"I will try." Felix rubs the back his neck nervously to gather his thoughts to determine how he can answer how the device works according to what Wade told him

"So it turns out that older guy created this thing and it somehow got stuck on you and Bonnie when we all had hung out yesterday. Somehow every time the device was set to a certain mood, you and Bonnie would start to act based on the setting."

Tara listens carefully for so far; it made sense about what she recalls happening. "So then this device got set to where I was all liking you?"

"Correct, which of course prompt you to want to be my girlfriend without a second thought, assuming that it pushes Bonnie to do the same with Ron." Felix finishes explaining.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Felix." Tara blurts out realizing what she put Felix through.

"Don't sweat it Tara, if anything I should have figured something was up a lot sooner. Not only did the warning signs go off in my head, but there was no way you would want to date me out of nowhere like that." Felix assures her by waving the apology off to let her know it wasn't her fault though more his fault for allowing his darn hormones to get the best out of him.

"Why do you say it like that Fee... Felix?" She catches herself from calling him by the nickname she gave, for some reason it natural to call him that, while trying to have a serious moment due to his response.

"Come on Tara, look at me. The answer is pretty obvious." Felix lowers his head.

"So you think that because I have control over my emotions now that I wouldn't want you as my boyfriend?" Tara questions him with a change in her tone that gets Felix attention.

"Yes." Felix answers honestly, but wasn't expecting the expression he notices on Tara's face when telling her the truth.

"Felix Renton I cannot believe you think that low of not only yourself but of me as well." She said feeling offending.

"Huh?"

"I might be blonde headed, but I'm not slow like one. That device might have made me feel like I was in love, but that didn't mean it was just going to make me love anybody." Felix remains silence as Tara goes on with her rant.

"It could have me choose anybody, yet the fact of the matter is that I ended up smitten with you. Does that mean I am in love with you I can't say, still that only means that somewhere in me, I grew feelings for you and they happen to be released? I know this will surprise you, the reason why I agreed to hang out with you the other day was to get to know you. Yes, I had a crush on Ron a while back. However, I didn't think he would go out with me, and part of it was not realizing how he is when it comes to girls."

"Yeah, that's Ron for you." Felix slightly laughs and getting an amused smile out of Tara.

"Anyway, since you offer to take me out I figure you would be a nice guy to get to know. That's when that weird device let my emotions take over to where I saw how cool, smart, and cute you were, especially when you blushed when I called you Feely."

During her rant, she reaches out and places her hand on Felix's shoulder, causing him to back up a bit once she was finished. "I admit I do enjoy you calling me that. Though we don't know the actual side effects, maybe this is just a phase, and you will forget that this all happen." He argues still not believing it was that easy for her to accept that she does have feelings for him.

"If I was going to lose memory of today it should have happened once you removed that thing." She counters.

"Maybe, but still I don't expect you to date me still. Unlike Bonnie, you never publicly announced that you and I are an item plus you are a cheerleader, top of the food chain, and I'm just some guy in..." He doesn't get another word out for Tara angrily gets off the couch stopping him from talking.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence. I will not sit by and let you look down on yourself like that, for your information I could care less about that darn food chain, and last I check, I can date whoever I want. Forget about your condition; I like you for you even if it took a machine to make me realize it sooner. I would be happy knowing I'm dating a guy who likes me for me, cares for me, and not just date me because I'm popular. I know you are a great guy who will treat me right; that is if you still want to continue to date each other because I don't want to force you."

She takes a deep breath and tries to hold back a few small tears. Not only did she not like how Felix was so down on his self, but she had to remind herself that at the end of the day that darn device was the reason why they were currently together, so it was unfair to force him to want to stay with her.

To her surprise, she felt her hands being held and looks up to see Felix smiling for the first time. "Tara, you have no idea how special you made me feel just now. I try to pull off the careless attitude like Ron does when it comes to the fact that I can't walk, but at times it just bothers me to no end. Now I don't feel shame about it, thanks to you and I'm happy that you like me for me as well. As far as us being a couple, I would like that, but I want to take you on an official date before making us a true item. That way we can see if both feelings are legit."

His proposal causes Tara to feel warm inside and happy that he wants to be with her the right way. "See, most guys wouldn't think like that. Therefore, I look forward to that date and maybe more." She rubs his hands with her thumb softly.

"Sweet! I can't wait to tell Ron. Hopefully, things settle on his end." Felix said cheerfully

Speaking of Ron, what happen to him and Bonnie?" Tara curious asks.

"Kim should be on her way to explain to both of them what I told you about the chip," Felix answers not expecting Tara's next reaction to that answer.

"Kim!? Out of all people!?"

Felix gulps. "I know it's not the popular choice with all that's happened today, despite that this will be Kim's only chance to make things right for their friendship."

Tara wasn't hearing that she wishes it was Felix who was out there and Kim here so she could have to give her a piece of her mind. "She doesn't deserve Ron's friendship; she never did with her hogging the spotlight never giving Ron the credit he deserves, always scolding him, and then push him to the side for Josh!"

"Whoa, where did all that come from?" Felix didn't think that bother Tara as much; then again, she probably wasn't as vocal about since her mood forced her to focus on him then the Kim and Ron issue.

"I'm sorry; it's just Ron you know?" She answers truthfully. Deep down despite not entirely having a crush on him, Tara still has a soft spot for Ron and someday would like to be a friend to him, but even if that doesn't happen, she still doesn't like seeing him mistreated.

Luckily for her, Felix understood her feelings. "I get it; you care for him as I care for him as a brother. I hope whatever happens tonight is what's for best for everybody involved."

"Not to mention Bonnie's reaction when she finds out why she's been over Ron, I know I'm going to get an earful from her." She shakes her pictures the awful rants she will hear from her.

"Honestly, the way Bonnie's action has been for Ron like how yours been for me, I think somewhere inside her Bonnie has feelings for Ron." Felix points out his theory as he did with Kim.

Tara wanted to disagree yet how could she with all she dealt with the device on her. Still, that doesn't mean it will be easy for Bonnie to acknowledge those feelings hurting Ron even more in the process. "Maybe, but knowing her, she will most likely deny it and go around the school claiming Ron somehow brainwashed her which I hope it's not the case."

"Would you be able to support Bonnie if she does return those feelings for Ron?" Felix cautiously asks since technically Tara liked Bonnie first and had to put up with not pursing because of her, so there would be no telling how the dynamics of their friendship will be like if Tara sees Ron and Bonnie being a couple when Tara could have been with Ron in the first place.

Tara sense his concern and catches him guard by sitting on his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. "If this was way back in the day I don't think so and would have some harsh words to say to her. Now, even though I still would question her about it, I won't be that angry about it because I have you Feely."

The way she looks at Felix and called him by his nickname gets Felix nervous in more ways than one. He plays it off by quickly changing the subject. "Glad to hear babe. I better get going it is pretty late despite it being a Friday."

Tara fakes pout while holding in laughter from the effects she had on her new boyfriend. "I understand. Want to check out a movie tomorrow for our date?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." He agrees. She gets off of him and walks him to the door. Out of nowhere she bends down and gives him a short but soft kiss on the lips whispering, "Just something to look forward to. Good night Feely."

Felix, in a shocking state, replies, "Goodnight Tara." in the best way he could. He gets a giggle out of Tara before exiting the house. As Felix heads home, cooling his self in the process, he thinks about what ends up happening to Ron, Kim, and Bonnie. Whatever happens, he plans on finding out when Ron becomes available, but for now, he has a date with a cold shower.

TBC

* * *

 

**Author notes: Yes, this was shorter than part 1, but since the Felix/Tara storyline is not going the main focus I didn't want to make it feel like it was but still give a payoff for being a part of the story. I always felt that Felix and Tara should have been featured more on the show, which is why I wanted to give them some spotlight, but they will still be in the story after this, just in minor roles.**

**The next and final part of fallout is the chapter you all have been waiting for, Ron and Bonnie. Being honest, I have been going back and forth on what direction to take this, and I have been reading that the majority of you guys want RonBon to be a couple still. I have decided where I am going to end the story so that also plays a part on if I will keep them together or not.**

**With all that said, thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows and be sure if you haven't yet to check that's so Monique that I recently uploaded.**


	10. Fallout finale (Ron and Bonnie)

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Fallout finale (Ron and Bonnie)**

*Bonnie's house*

It was a long walk for Ron after his date with Bonnie ended with twists and turns that he wasn't ready to take on all at once. It started with the discovery that Bonnie only acted the way she did, the whole being his girlfriend, came from a device that brings out hidden desires out of people depending on which mood setting the machine was set on.

It got bad to worse when Bonnie was under the influence of the moodulator mention a secret that Kim kept from him, forcing Kim to reveal that she never entirely gave Ron the credit he deserved from saving her and the other cheerleaders from Gil at Camp never from being spoken of again. The reason the news hurt was not because he didn't get popular from it, but it made him think that Kim just forever knows him as the sidekick, or the Buffon, rather than an actual partner.

Grateful that Kim didn't lie about it the moment he confronted her about it, he still could see their friendship being restored, but it could take a while since he needed space. That left one major problem, and that problem was Bonnie Rockwaller.

Carrying to her house, Ron manages to get her house keys to enter the living room. Seeing that her parents weren't home yet Ron takes her to her room and gently place her on her bed.

_"She does look beautiful and in peace when she sleeps."_ Ron quietly thinks as he looks over at the resting form of Bonnie. "I better get home, as much as I would want to address what happens tonight, there's no telling if she will remember it and if that's the case the last thing I need to do is get caught in her room when she wakes up."

Ron then attempts to quietly leave her room only for his clumsiness to come into play when his pants fell, causing him to trip and crash on the floor loud enough to get Bonnie's attention.

She slowly wakes up to see Ron panicking while getting pants back up. "I wouldn't mind his pants... wait, where did that come from?" Bonnie at that moment recalls how she acted towards Ron and the date and how much she enjoyed being his girlfriend. "Ron?" She said loud enough to get his attention.

Ron quickly looks over to see Bonnie awake. "Hey there Bonnie, how are you feeling?" He asks nervously, not knowing what her response will be.

Despite the complex emotions still spinning in her head, Bonnie decides to be honest with Ron. "It's hard to explain like a major hangover yet I didn't get drunk. Also, I remember everything that happens."

Ron's eyes went wide from what he just heard. "You remember?"

Bonnie nods her head. "Yes, Ron I do. I remember the events from yesterday up to now."

Out of nowhere, Ron feels the need to apologize before Bonnie can lash out on him. "Bonnie I am so completely sorry I should have realized that you weren't yourself when you started coming on to me and claim me as your boyfriend. You must hate my guts even more which I don't blame you for you probably feel taken advantage of, but I promise you I will make this right, I will go to the school and tell everyone you made a bet to go out with me and we can make everything back to normal so your status in the food chain..."

Bonnie couldn't help but giggle at him, making him stop what he was saying.  _"Is she giggling?"_

"Ron will you please relax? You were talking way too fast just now." Bonnie tells him playfully, embracing the aftereffects of what that machine left on her.

Ron scratches the back of his head with a slight chuckle. "Sorry, I guess I did sort of freak out just then."

"It's okay; it was rather cute how nervous you got," Bonnie said honestly, getting Ron to blush a little for he wasn't expecting Bonnie to act this way after finding out the truth.

"So how do you want to do this?" Ron questions, switching gears to a more serious subject to make things right.

Bonnie tilts her head with confusion from Ron's question. "Do what?"

"Convince the school that you and I dating wasn't real and keep your status of Queen B intact?" Ron elaborates. He notices after explaining what he meant, that Bonnie looked hurt and assumed that she was feeling guilty about the school's reaction.

He sits on the bed beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "It's okay Bonnie; you don't have to feel guilty for me. Sure, I most likely will get made fun about the situation, but you know that I let their words bounce off of me."

Bonnie then looks into his brown eyes and says, "That's not what I was thinking about Ron. You do understand that I remember everything that I did to you right?"

Ron wasn't sure what she was getting at, did she want the school to know their relationship was false or could it be more to it. "I do understand that you remember, what does that have to do with the school?"

_"He really can be slow at times."_

"That's what you don't understand Ron, even with the fact I no longer stuck under one emotional setting, I think I want to embrace the idea of wanting to date you now."

"Whaaa?" The only thing that could come out of Ron's mouth at that moment.

"I don't know if it's the after effects talking or what, heck honestly, I don't if what I am feeling now is real or not. This is high on the freaky scale." Bonnie rubs her forehead, trying to determine how she feels now is real or just temporary.

As much as Ron deep down wanted to believe that Bonnie has feelings for him, it just seems too good to be true, and he already had thought once that Bonnie wanted to date so he wasn't sure if he could handle being fooled again. "Bonnie for the longest we have known each other you been hating me and Kim's guts and only for one day you were all over me. It might just be the side of effects that are making you feel confused right now, who knows once you have a good night’s rest you will probably revert to the old Bonnie and hating me once again."

_"He doesn't believe there's a possibility that I like him. Have I been that cold to him over the years? Maybe if it's time for him to learn the truth and hopefully he will see the real me, not what the social status sees."_

Bonnie, knowing she is about to drop her wall, which is something she doesn't do for anybody, places her hand softly on top of Ron's hand. "Ron I never hated you for that is a strong word. Do you get under my skin with your never be normal attics yes, but that's because I don't understand how you don't let anything negative like the bullies at school affect you."

"Simply because I am what I am." Ron cuts in for a joke only to see by Bonnie serious expression that she wasn't in the mood for it.

"Okay, honestly its really because I like being myself. I never was the one to be like everyone else and try to be Mr. Popular at school. Sure, you see me with a smile on my face, but deep down even I have my moments where I need to break down. However, I don't do it in front of everyone, especially not Kim since usually, she would have my back like the old days." Ron explains giving Bonnie a better insight into what goes through his head.

"Yeah the old days that should have involved me." She responds in a low tone, while lower her head down.

"Is something wrong, Bonnie?" Ron asks, picking up on the sudden change of tone.

_"It's now or never at this point."_ Bonnie looks back up at Ron asking him, "Do you remember a lot from pre-k?"

Ron gives her a questionable look before answering. "Of course I do, that's when I met Kim, and we became friends ever since."

"Do you remember before she had joined our class in pre-k?"

"What are you getting at?" Ron still is confused about what she is talking about.

"Ron, me and you met before she attended the school and we were supposed to be friends until she came around."

Ron's eyes went wide from her response. "Oh my gosh of course, how could I forget that I had brought some toys one day and you took them from me teasing you wouldn't give them back, but you eventually did. That was our first meeting ever."

Bonnie nods, happy that he remembers that fact. "Exactly and I was going to be your best friend, but Kim shows up, and you became so into her that you forgot about me. Ironically, we ended up in the same elementary and middle school, and I used to things to get your attention."

"Like calling me names and try to get me to do things for you?" Ron smirks recalling how Bonnie acted back then compared to now.

"Yes, but back then it wasn't to be mean. It just when I call you those names and persuade you, that was the only time you would notice me but still it wasn't enough because you always would be with K. That's when I came up with the ultimate plan to finally get you away from her, and that was to join the cheerleading squad with the idea that once I make it and actually give you proper attention you would finally talk to me. Which was going to work Kim yet ruin the plans for good when she not only made it on the team but her performance, as much as I don't want to admit, outdid mine. So what happens as soon as she finishes and makes it to the squad, you rush over and congratulate her, and I was still feeling crushed and defeated realizing that no matter what I do or did she would always win when it comes to you."

Ron couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had never realized how much Bonnie wanted his attention and the fact that she felt that way hurt him because he thought that both Kim and Bonnie equally did a great during their tryouts. He even thought Bonnie looked great when she had her hair in a ponytail, then Kim, of course, he wouldn't have told Kim that at the time.

"That's led up to high school to where Kim and I became rivals, and I call you names out of anger when you don't deserve it. I know this doesn't excuse my actions, but it just burns me that Kim has you in her life and doesn't fully appreciate you and treats you as a lap dog instead of a partner when you two go on missions. Due to my status in that darn food chain, I never got the courage to try to talk to you like how I want to too. Then that device took control, and it was like I was free to say or do whatever I want though for some reason you were the primary focus when it could have been anyone else."

Ron could feel his heart beating faster as he asks the one question that would most likely give the confirm answer he needs to hear. "So with all that said going down memory lane, what are you trying to say Bonnie?"

"Wait, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"You're rebounding from Brick!" Bonnie nearly fell off her bed from that comment.

"The heck, I'm not rebounding from him! That's over and done with for good!" She responds feeling offended that the guy she currently likes would think that is the case, especially after their last breakup.

Ron, having a gut feeling he said the wrong thing, rubs the back of his neck. "Are you sure, considering you two seem to have an on and off relationship."

_"Of course, he doesn't keep up with my dating life like everyone else."_  She sighs to herself.

"That was until he decided that I was too stuck up on the food chain and said he wanted to date someone who wouldn't just be with him for popular reasons." She explains to him.

"Is that the reason you dated him?" Ron asks curiously.

Bonnie bites her lips gently turning away from him. "Yes, Ron that's the real reason. I didn't grow to have deep feelings for him; it was just convenient to date a football player aka someone high on the food chain. So you see, I'm technically not rebounding and what Brick and I had, whatever we have, is over. I want something real now."

An awkward silence came with Ron processing what he just heard with Bonnie surprise at how comfortable she is telling Ron how she truly feels and is okay with it.

She looks back up to him and asks, "So what was your last relationship like?" That earns her a harsh laugh out of Ron.

"Come on Bonnie; you should know that a guy like me can't get a girl, even if my life depended on it. Heck, the only reason why we went out because of a machine and that was the first time a girl had ever kissed me." Ron admits the last part, stunning Bonnie.

"You mean I am the first girl you kiss, and I don't believe that's true Ron. If you had noticed the signs earlier from Tara, she would have gone out with you."

"Yes you are, and I pretty sure even you would have made sure that wouldn't happen since it would be breaking the rules of the food chain for Tara to date me."

"I can't lie, yes, I would, but the food chain wouldn't have been the only reason why I wouldn't have wanted you and Tara to date. I feel honored that I was the one to give your first kiss. That's something I could use against possible one day." An evil smirk appears on Bonnie's face.

"Are you serious?" Ron questions her, hoping that she wasn't going to do that.

She playfully shoves him, assuring that she was joking, "I was just playing Ron about that last part, I still have the queen B personal within me you know, but seriously, I'm thrilled that it was me Ron." She lifts her hand to the side of Ron's cheek and rubs his face softy.

Ron could feel his cheeks heating up from her action. "Yeah, though you weren't yourself so maybe it wouldn't be the same if you..." Ron gets cut off when he feels Bonnie's lips press on his. After a few seconds, his eyes slowly closed as he gave into it until she leans back to break the kiss.

"Wow." Ron could only say about how great her lips felt.

Bonnie smiles from seeing the expression on Ron's face after their kiss ended. "That was without that device on me, and you know what, I like kissing you Ron-Ron." She also likes calling him Ron-Ron since her pet name is Bon-Bon, a name she pretended to get annoyed from hearing it but deep down thought it was cute.

"Even though I, not an expert on kissing?"

Bonnie leans her forehead on top of his getting close to his face and said softly, "You don't have to be the master of kissing, and kissing is something you would want to, regardless if you're good or bad at it, to that person."

With Bonnie so close to his face and seeing that she basically is allowing him to, Ron couldn't resist anymore and leans in to kiss her, leading to Bonnie to put her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in a little closer to deepen the kiss. When the more extended session ended, she left her hand there on his neck to massage it.

"Am I to assume you like kissing me Ron-Ron?" Bonnie asks sweetly.

"I say you would assume correctly, Bon-Bon." Ron answers in the smoothest tone he could muster.

"Good, because there are a few more things we need to talk about."

"I don't have much experience in the dating game, but I heard talking is not a good thing." Ron jokes to cover the fear of having this "talk" with Bonnie.

Sensing his fear, Bonnie gives him a quick soft kiss on the lips to calm his nerves. "This is not one of those types of talks Ron. It mostly concerns us moving forward after tonight."

"Okay then." Ron allows Bonnie to go over what they need to talk about.

"So tonight my feelings for you that were buried deep have been brought out to the surface where I want them to be. With that said the first question I want to ask is to have you ever thought about us before?" Bonnie expects him to say no, and wouldn't blame him for how she treated him. Still, she wanted to know if there was a possibility that he thought her as more.

Shockingly, she gets an unexpected answer from him. "I have thought about it at times over years since I have known you. Despite the putdowns, I felt there was more to you the ice persona. There's the way you command attention, how talented you are, your smart, perceive, beautiful, and  _lookhotinyourcheeroutfit_." Ron quickly mutters that last part, turns away, and begins to blush madly from even letting those words come out of his mouth.

Hearing his confession made Bonnie feel warm and fuzzy inside since she wasn't used to hearing someone talk about her that way. Of course, that isn't going to keep her from finding out what Ron said lastly about her. "I didn't catch that last part Ron-Ron." She gently brought his face back to face her.

"I said... you look hot... in your cheer outfit." Ron flinches hoping that he didn't cross a line. However, to his surprise, he sees Bonnie smile widely at him.

"Aw, Ron-Ron you really did notice me. Thank you for those sweet compliments."

"You are welcome, and yeah, I guess I have for a while now just never came out and said out of fear of rejection from you," Ron tells her wondering would she risk her status to date him back in the day if he gave her attention.

Bonnie squeezes his hand softly. "Ron, you're cute, brave, funny, and loyal. You have more potential in you than you realize, you always try to see the good in people, and the way you always stand by Kim's side being a true friend, I see no reason why I would reject you."

"You think so?" Ron smiles while slightly blushing from her praise, something he's not used to getting often.

"I know so Ron-Ron. Which leads to the other question I want to ask; would you like to be my boyfriend for real this time?" She found herself nervous about asking that.

"Bonnie as much as I would want to, we still don't know if this is just a side effect or not. Sure, your feelings made be real deep down, but what if while we are dating you come back to your senses and realize that I still knew as the loser to you?" Ron points out to her.

He didn't want to get hurt again over something that could have easily been avoided, while at the same time, this moment he was having with Bonnie has been great seeing a different side of Bonnie and getting closer to her makes him want to see where it could go.

"Let me make this clear to you, you are NOT a loser, and I apologize for even making you think that you are. I understand that the possibility of this not being real scares you because you don't want to be hurt. That is why I promise you if you agree to be my boyfriend no matter if these effects wear off I am going to give us a chance and I expect you to step up and make me keep this promise no matter what. I have wanted this chance for a long time, and I don't want to lose this opportunity to nobody, not even for that dumb food chain." Bonnie expresses in a somber but compassionate tone ever to help Ron understand that she wants to make a go at this relationship.

After giving in some deep thought, Ron brings out his signature smile and says, "When you put it that way, who am I to refuse. I know it won't be easy, but I am here for you Bonnie every step in the way."

Without giving it second once he said his answer, Bonnie hugs him tight fighting the tears of happiness from falling out her eyes. "Thank you Ron-Ron... So you were checking me out during cheer practices?" A predator like smile appears on her face, throwing Ron off guard due to how she can switch moods like that.

"I... I didn't mean to stare; it's hard not too; I mean not that it gives me the right too..." Not giving him a chance to save more, Bonnie gives Ron a "Shut up and kiss me" smooch that shuts him up and returns the kiss back.

TBC

* * *

 

**AU: Yes, this was a long-awaited update, and I apologize for that with my summer class and job getting busier, but when I got to this chapter I got stuck on what I wanted to do. Some of you wished to Ron and Bonnie to still stay together, why some said that Bonnie wouldn't want to be with Ron because of what happen. Considering that back story between Ron and Bonnie's past was to come into play I kept the debate on which route to take so I decided to take a page out of the redemption of Bonnie Rockwaller by GargoyleSama to determine the outcome for this chapter.**

**At this point the focus will be Ron and Bonnie, of course, you will see side characters in the story, but they won't have a central chapter like in the fallout chapter between Felix and Tara, and I will be using some of the episodes like bonding and bad boy to help further this new relationship so look out for that.**

**Lastly, I know where I am ending this story and my that's so Monique fic and already has the first chapter to my next Ron story (which will be a crossover) done which will be longer than both stories. Hopefully, this chapter was good enough for you all, especially how long it took and thank you to all the new people engaging in the story as well as the current readers for your support.**


	11. Brother and Sister talk

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Brother and Sister talk**

If Ron were ever grateful for anything, it would be the fact that tomorrow will be Saturday. The reason Ron is happy that tomorrow is Saturday is that it is the weekend which means he doesn't have to go to school and deal with the reactions from the students concerning the events that have taken place today. Right as he is about to reflect on what occurred, Ron hears his phone ring to see Felix under the caller ID and answers it.

_Felix: Hey Ron man you still up?_

"Yeah dude, I have to tell you about what went down tonight with me, Kim, and Bonnie," Ron tells him as he makes his self-comfortable in his bed with Rufus right beside him.

_Felix: Dude I have to tell you what went down between Tara and me as well and explain why both Tara and Bonnie were acting strangely as of late, so it seems like we both going to be up for a bit. Luckily there's no school tomorrow._

"Let me guess; Tara had a chip on her back that caused her emotions to change at random due to a device call the moodulator?" Ron shrugs with Felix blinking in shock at Ron's answer.

_Felix: Yeah that is right but wait how did you find that out by that? Did Kim find you and told you?_

"Yeah as well as some other things that I couldn't believe. Tonight was fill with unexpecting surprises for me." Ron couldn't help but recall the conversation that he had with Kim about the incident at Camp Wannabe and sigh heavy of the idea that Kim would do something like that.

_Felix: From the way it sounds, it seems you had a lot more go on today compare to me._

Ron chuckles thinking that Felix had no idea the craziness that he had dealt with between the two cheerleaders. "If that's the case, you can go ahead and tell me what went down between you and Tara."

_Felix: After school, Tara and I went out to eat where she came on to me hard. At some point, I found the chip on her neck and carefully took it off causing Tara to have some slight headache. Afterward, I ended up taking her home and called Kim to see if she and Wade could figure out what the device was which as you figure out the machine amplifies emotions base on what setting it's on at the time. Once we figure that part out, Kim went out to search for you while in the meantime Tara woke up and I explained to her what happen. Surprisingly she took the news well and now we are going out though I want to take her on an actual date to see how we click now that she back to normal._

"Are you serious? Congrats brother and you here you were overreacting because of your so call condition." Ron said with excitement for Felix deserves someone great like Tara.

_Felix: Seriously and thanks, Ron that means a lot. Now that I got that out of the way, what ended up happening between you, Kim and Bonnie?_

"You might want to buckle up because you are in for a ride." Ron takes a deep breath before explaining his story.

"I guess I should start at the time Bonnie and I left the school. We went to my place and like you with Tara, Bonnie was very aggressive with me, but I told her I would like to take her on a date so we wouldn't move too fast considering the way she used to treat me I needed to know the other side of her. That led to us going to the Middleton festival where she had on this incredible dress, but that's beside the point. So things were going well until the old guy we ran into yesterday, and Drakken show up with some evil plan to control me somehow, but instead, he used some tool to on the moodulator causing the machine to fry and out of nowhere Bonnie just went obsessive mode talking about future husband talk."

_Felix: Say what!? Ron my man, Bonnie most definitely had it out for you at that moment._

Ron blushes as he recalls Bonnie's actions towards him. "You have no idea. That's when Kim arrives, and things almost got ugly with Kim trying to explain to me why Bonnie was acting weird while Bonnie claims that Kim was using me, but the old guy explains to Bonnie what he told me about how the device work. At that point, I figure Bonnie would come to her sense and demand the chip get taken off."

_Felix: So did that happen?"_

"No. Bonnie wanted to be able to express how she feels about me, leading to another heated argument between the two where Bonnie was about to spill something major about Kim concerning me. Right as I was about to find out, out of nowhere Kim slaps her on the face," Ron answers causing Felix's mouth to drop from the other side of the phone.

_Felix: Whoa. I mean I know Kim can have a temper when it comes to Bonnie but not to where she would physically hit her. Bonnie must have something huge to cause Kim to lose her cool like that._

"That part is coming. Before a brawl started, I manage to take the chip off of Bonnie even with the upgrade love setting still on, and she passed out. That's when I found out about the secret Kim was hiding. The reason why my name wasn't on the news or why no one knew about the role I played that night we were trapped at Camp not saying the rest was because Kim told the reporter, as usual, it was thanks to her that the squad got out safely. To me, that comes across as her only seeing me as the sidekick and not an equal. I know it not about fame because I'm aware I can get a big head when popularity comes my way, but for once it would have been nice to be recognized for my efforts." Ron explains the best he can without letting his emotions get the best of him. He still hasn't entirely sat down to process the shocking revelation that Kim hid from and it hurts to think about it.

_Flex: Dang Ron, that's crazy, but honestly speaking I am not surprised about that._

Ron couldn't believe that Felix just said that and wanted to know why he feels that way. "What do you mean?"

_Felix: I know I came in late to the school and not been there in the beginning, though from my point of view it always seems like Kim would always lead while you follow her. Half the time she doesn't stick up for you at school, and after the incident at lunch, while two wrongs don't make a right well, you know what I'm getting at as far as how Kim handle that situation._

With that response, Ron can understand Felix's point of view and more it feels like the clouds in Ron's head begin to clear as he thinks back to the times Kim didn't fully support him or stick up for him when it came to the harsh treatment he received. "I guess I always was used to being in Kim's shadow that I never pay attention to that or I tried to get myself not to think that way. I told her I appreciate her being honest and our friendship is not entirely over though I mention about needing space from her to figure things out.

_Felix: I think it's for the best especially for the both of you if you two want to rebuild the friendship. It would suck seeing you guys not be cool like you used to be anymore; however, its better this way before it could get worse. So what about you and Bonnie?_

Ron rubs the back of his head wondering how Felix will react to that part of the story. "This is where it gets complicated. Bonnie remember everything that happened while under the moodulator, leading to her telling me how this whole time since pre-k she had a crush on me but with me being around Kim she grew jealous of her. Which is part of the reason why a rivalry grew between them, and not to mention because of the food chain she had to pick on me to keep her status in check? Now she wants to see if we can work out as a couple like for real."

_Felix: Yeah no arguments here when I say you had a roller coaster of a day for that is a lot to take in between your friendship with Kim and now a possible new relationship with the girl who seems to have it bad for you now."_

"The thing is Felix with the Bonnie situation; I would like to see how dating her would be like but I can't help but to think that she is only acting calm about it because of some after-effects of the chip especially since I took it off her while the setting was still on. I don't want to get my hopes up and get burned by her if her feelings aren't real or the pressure of not approving of the food chain gets to Bonnie, and she dumps me right then there." Ron admits his fears. The idea of dating someone like Bonnie would be bon diggity for Ron but not at the expense of getting hurt when already dealing with the pain from Kim.

_Felix: Real talk, you're going to stress yourself out overthinking like this. I can understand the concern, but for Bonnie to reveal that stuff to you without the chip, then there has to be some truth like I don't see what she would get out of telling you about how she been crushing on you that long only to hurt you at the end. Bonnie made had been mean but never on that level. Maybe you should try giving her chance, isn't about time you deserve happiness?_

Ron didn't know how to respond to what Felix said for he never thought about what he deserved in life. On top of giving Bonnie a chance, Ron sure has a lot to consider until he hears Felix yawns snapping him out of his thoughts.

_Felix: Hate to end the conversation like this but I am getting tired, so I'm going to head to bed. We can talk more about this later._

Ron stretches his body feeling tired as well. "Yeah, I should do the same, night bro.

_Felix: Night brotha._

The two hang up on each other, and Ron attempts to get some rest, but couldn't stop the many thoughts going through his mind as he eventually falls asleep.

* * *

*With Bonnie the same time*

After getting settle in at home, Bonnie picks up her phone to call Tara and tell her about the most unforgettable night she has ever had. A lot of thoughts are going through her mind between explaining to Tara what was up with their behavior and the result of her date with Ron.

_"Ron."_  A dreamily smile appears on Bonnie's face as the image of Ron begin to form until Tara's voice through the phone snaps her out of her trance.

_Tara: Bonnie you still up?_

Bonnie bites back a growl not wanting to reveal to her best friend that she interrupted her moment. "Yeah Tara, I'm still up and have to tell you what happen today. Starting with explaining what was up with our mood swings."

_Tara: What that some weird machine thingy was attached to us and thus effected our emotions base on what mood is set on?_

"How did you figure that out?" Bonnie questions, not expecting that response from Tara.

_Tara: I didn't, Felix happens to find it stuck on the back of my neck and took it off which led to him understanding what was going on with us. Speaking of Felix, him and I are going on a date soon. I know you probably won't approve but you know full well I never care about the food chain plus he made me feel special when he told me he wants to take me out first before becoming official so I want to see where we can go._

Bonnie honestly is surprised to hear about the development of her best friend and Felix. She never personally had a problem with the guy but initially didn't think Tara should be dating anyone that doesn't have popularity status to themselves. However, recent events have now allowed her to think differently when it comes to the dumb chain so she couldn't blame Tara for being stun from the next choice of her words that comes out of her mouth. "Well, then I hope he treats you right because he will feel my wrath otherwise."

_Tara: Um, Bonnie did you hear what I just said?_

Bonnie chuckle a bit at how shock Tara sounded just now. "Yes, you said that you have a date with Felix."

_Tara: and you are okay with that?_

"As I said, if he hurts you he will find out why my last name is Rockwaller." Bonnie answers.

_Tara: Okay. What exactly happened to the Bonnie who gives me a lecture on my taste in guys?_

"Let's just say that a loveable blonde has helped change my perspective when it comes to my taste in men." The dreamily smile from earlier resurfaces as the thought of Ron pops back up in her head.

_Tara: Wait are you talking about Ron? Ron Stoppable?_

"The one and only Mad Dog of our cheer squad, which is why I needed to call you to explain what happen and personal stuff that I kept from you concerning my history with him." At this point, Bonnie explains to Tara everything from tonight on her date with Ron, her fight with Kim, leading to confessing to Tara about how she deeply feels about Ron going back from pre-k. As she told the story, Bonnie's guilt took over as she realizes that she has not only lied to Tara but gave her unnecessary crap when it came to Ron in the past, making her a horrible friend. Tears form in Bonnie's eyes after finishing her explanation and wait to hear what Tara has to say, hoping that their friendship doesn't end.

_Tara: Wow, I had no idea, and I can't believe you kept all that from me especially when I was crushing on him._

"I know, and you have every right to be upset at me for giving you a hard time about him and not being honest about my feelings towards him. There's a lot that I have to make up for, and I hope you will one day forgive me." Bonnie cries with sincere in her tone.

_Tara: I do forgive you, Bonnie, yes I'm not entirely happy about being in the dark about everything, but I have a better understanding why you did, to begin with. However, even though Ron and I aren't close, I still care about him, and with what happened today surely his world is turning upside down from possibly losing his friendship with Kim to forming something new with you. With that said you better not be playing when it comes to his heart; otherwise I will lose all my respect for you, do you understand me?_

"Very clear believe me. I don't want to lose you; I don't want to miss this chance with Ron. Now if anything this is an opportunity to win Ron's heart the right way and start a clean slate in my life. Meaning no more food chain mindset like my sisters, going forward it's about showing that their more to Bonnie Rockwaller than just the queen persona everyone knows me by." Bonnie said feeling determine and grateful for Tara not giving up on her.

_Tara: Now that sounds like a plan that I can get behind. Glad to hear that you are taking the positive steps for this change._

"Honestly it sounds easier coming out of my mouth than actually doing it," Bonnie admits.

_Tara: It will take time but remember you not alone in this. If anything, why not try and apply that confidence that you display over the years to help you with this new path. Besides like Ron would say, Never be normal._

Bonnie couldn't contain the laughter that rises out of her recalling Ron's silly motto that seems to have more meaning behind when you think about it. "Thank you, Tara, that means a lot."

Tara: Anytime, well I better get off for I'm getting tired. Talk to you later B.

The two friends say their goodnights with Tara heading off to sleep while Bonnie attempts to, but her mind still is running with her decision about changing and Ron.

TBC

* * *

**AU: After who knows how long, this story is back in action for now. I see a lot of people were probably wondering how could I ended the story like this, so I'm going to explain what happens. With this story, being it was my first ever Ron Stoppable story, I wasn't expecting it to get a lot of attention the way it did. The fact that it got more than 100 reviews over a lot of my other content still surprises me to this day. Because of how many comments it arrived, I sometimes wonder could I do more with this story but the problem always came that I didn't fully know where to go from the last chapter. I didn't exactly want it to follow the cannon series plus my original plan was to focus on the emotion sickness episode and finish there.**

**This chapter is more to get the readers back so don't think much of it is a lame return chapter. Lastly, I want to thank everyone for the follows**   **favorites and reviews.**


	12. Is it a hangout or a date? Pt1

Disclaimer: I do not own Disney or anything I borrowed from other media.

**Is it a hangout or a date? Pt1**

*The next morning*

The following day, Ron wakes up physically feeling fresh after receiving plenty of sleep thanks to not having to be up early for school. Ironically the mere thought of school brings out memories of yesterday's event, causing Ron to groan as he stretches.

"Man yesterday sure was a day." He groggily says out loud.

At the same time, Rufus starts to get up and lets out a precious yawn. Ron leans over to pet his naked mole rate companion to greet him, "Good morning buddy, you ready for some breakfast?"

"Hink breakfast yum." Rufus cheers rushing from off the bed heading to the kitchen. Ron follows suit as the conversation that he had with a certain brunette plays back in his mind.

"Man it seems like I can't take my mind off of Bonnie and her confession from last night. If anyone had told me in the past that she likes me, I would give them the serious face. However, thanks to the moodulator BonBon admitted that it's true she does have feelings for me." Ron thinks out loud while fixing him and Rufus something to eat.

Who could blame him considering the moments they share while she was under the influence of the device. In one day Bonnie made him feel wanted and confident in his self instead of completely changing as he did with the new haircut, not to mention when they kiss the electricity was there. In the process, Ron discovered new feelings for the Queen B even with releasing her from the device's hold on her, and he can't lie and say he wouldn't want to taste her lips again.

Shaking his head to not think about her lips, Ron returns to his original train of through as set his and Rufus plate on the table to eat. "Yet that leaves me with the question of what I should do about Bonnie. I guess we never confirm where we go from there after I left."

Flashback

_"So I guess I better get going," Ron says in a somewhat sad tone while recovering from the passionate kiss session with Bonnie._

_Bonnie gently takes Ron hand and rubs. "You know you don't have to leave if you don't want to go, right?"_

_If Ron didn't know any better Bonnie is doing her version of the puppy pout but hasn't perfected like Kim. "While the offer is tempting, tonight's Middleton day took a lot out of me if you know what I'm saying?" A part of him didn't want to leave, but what he said is true plus he needs to get his head clear about everything._

_Bonnie sighs at his decision and leans her forehead on his. "I understand truly between dealing with K and me all day; the Mad dog needs his rest."_

_Ron chuckles at Bonnie's way of lightening up the mood. "Exactly." He is grateful that Bonnie is not giving him a hard time about leaving since it's hard enough deciding not to stay. "Well, I hope you get some beauty sleep tonight."_

_"I'm sure I will since I plan on dreaming about you." Bonnie leans up in time to catch Ron slight blush. He starts to get up before Bonnie speaks up one more time with sincere in her tone. "RonRon, remember that everything I said tonight I meant it. Whatever you want to do about it, is up to you."_

_"I will keep that in mind, and the same goes for you," Ron responds as severe as he could as the two teens hug each other._

Flashback ends

"Hink focus." Rufus snaps his claws at his owner due to Ron actively stuck in la a land for too long. Ron wakes out of his daydream to resume coming up with a decision concerning Bonnie. He would initially ask Kim, but their friendship isn't in the best of shape. However, her last advice was to talk about the confession which he did. That leaves his conversation with Felix the previous night as far as Bonnie goes.

"Well, Felix suggested that I should give Bonnie a chance, more like a chance of happiness. Maybe I should ask her out, not as a date well yes a date I, you know what I mean." Ron asks Rufus, stumbling over his words.

"Hink not really." Rufus shrugs pretending not to understand what his owner is trying to say.

Ron groans with frustration and attempts to explain his plan thoroughly this time. "Pretty much I call Bonnie and see if she wants to do something with me today, nothing specific if Bonnie doesn't want to then more than likely she is back to normal probably because of that stupid machine side effect or something like that. Now the flip side, she will agree to it, and we spend time together and see if she still feeling the Ron-man romantically. Make sense now?"

"Hink got ya." Rufus gives Ron two thumbs up only for Ron to smirk at his partner/pet.

"Good now here comes the nerve-wracking part, call and wait for a response." Ron pulls out his phone to pull up Bonnie's number to call. Thankfully he has to have the cheerleaders number for just in case purpose, so he didn't have to worry about getting Bonnie's contact info from someone else. Pressing the call button when her name is selected, Ron waits nervously as the ring sound plays hoping on the one hand she answers, but on the other hand, don't pick up.

After a few rings, the rings stop, and a beautiful voice speaks in Ron's ear.

_Bonnie: Bonnie Rockwaller speaking._

**_Alright, no point of backing out now._**  Ron clears his throat to greet Bonnie. "Hello, Bonnie? This is Ron Stoppable." He mentally smacks his self over the way he said that.  ** _"Now that sounded lame, wouldn't shock me if she hangs up now."_**

_Bonnie: Ron!? Hey, how are you? I wasn't expecting to hear from you today._

Ron nearly drops his phone over her cheerful tone for honestly, he didn't expect Bonnie to sound excited to talk to him and is thrown off for a bit until he recovers and responds. "I don't blame you for thinking that, but I'm doing okay with all things considered. How about you?"

_Bonnie: Great since I receive a surprise call from you._

Ron relaxes a little and gets straight to the point quickly. "That's great and glad I help make your mood better. So I call because I thought a lot about yesterday and want to if maybe if you are free that you would want to hang out today?"

_Bonnie: I would love that._

"I understand you don't have to... Hold on what?" Since he is so used to rejecting from the ladies, Ron automatically assumes Bonnie turn him down but quickly realize she didn't say no as he hears a giggle from the other end.

_Bonnie: I said I would love that, and if you want, we could do Bueno Nacho and then movies afterward._

Ron blinks a few times registering the fact that Bonnie Rockwaller is the one offering to go to Bueno Nacho with him, no moodulator involve. "All I see use my weakness as an excuse to go see some chick flick with you." He attempts to bring humor to the conversation.

_Bonnie: What can I say I am a bad girl, of course, you know this."_

Ron gulps and starts blushing over the thoughts that form in his head from that statement. "Um anyway, that sounds like a plan. I will pick you up in a few hours.

_Bonnie: Sweet, I will see you very soon._

"Alright, Ron out." Once he hangs up the call, he couldn't but to bring out a loud, "BOO-YA, I can't believe how easy that was."

"Hink No problem." Rufus cheers for Ron.

"I guess I better start looking for an outfit to wear. I don't know if I should treat this as a date or not, but regardless I want to look at least nice for the occasion." Ron heads up to his closet and looks at clothes inside. He remembers Monique at one point picking some wardrobe out for him but still would stick to his usual attire. In this case, Ron picks out an outfit that at least fits his style while impressing his not so date.

* * *

*A few hours later at Bonnie's place*

After getting himself ready, Ron uses his scooter bike to head over and pick up Bonnie. He isn't as nervous about the hang out thanks to Bonnie's reaction, though he is still a bit anxious about how things will go down. During the ride there, Ron wonders what if people from school show up and see them together.

 **Would Bonnie change her behavior to the typical Queen of the food chain persona?**  It wouldn't make sense for they both agree to go to places for they inevitably could run into familiar faces. At this point, he is at his destination, and it would be unwise for him to bail now.

 **Alright, Stoppable it's time to let the Mad dog come out and play.**  Ron tries to channel the confidence he displays the other day with Bonnie as he rings the doorbell and waits for her arrival. The front door opens, and both teens aren't ready for the other's attire for the occasion. Bonnie is wearing a summer sleeveless red dress with matching red canvas shoes while Ron's attire consists of a blue camouflage button-down shirt, dark wash jeans, and some matching blue sneakers.

After a few seconds of gazing at each other, Bonnie is the first to start the greeting. "RonRon, you clean up very well." She purrs, having to resist the urge to kiss him right then and there. Unknown to Ron Bonnie's feelings have not changed since regaining full control of her emotions and seeing him like this only help increase the attraction she has for him.

Ron rubs the back of his neck, shyly. "Thank you, Bonbon. You look great as ever." He praises her while making sure to keep his eyes at eye level and not stare at how Bonnie's figure fits her dress perfectly well.

Bonnie smiles, warmly at the compliment. "Your welcome and thank you. You ready to go?" She asks, taking a few steps closer to him.

Ron smiles back in a less than goofy but of course, still Ron like and softly answers, "Absolutely." Before offering his arm hoping that's not too much. Thankfully for him, Bonnie wraps her arm around his and allows him to escort her to his bike. Ron helps her on and pass her a helmet before taking off first to Bueno Nacho than the movies.

TBC

* * *

**AN: Surprise? Yeah, I would be too considering it's been a long time since a new chapter came out. Looking back, I honestly don't like that ending for it didn't officially make Ron and Bonnie a couple. Therefore, I may be one or two more chapters that I want to do and have a legit end for this story.**

**Lastly, the other reason I decided to update here is that I have decided to delete knowing you better. Mainly because the new Fearless ferret plot was more of what I was trying to go for, and it didn't start well in my honest opinion with that story, so I apologize for that, and if you haven't, please do check out my Fearless Ferret Story. Due to my More than a blonde fic, I didn't want to drag this as a long fic because it was supposed to be a short fic base on the Emotion sickness episode.**


End file.
